


Belongs To You

by AllFictionWriter_82 (One_Chicago_Fan)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abused Castiel, Abused Gabriel (Supernatural), Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Car Sex, Castiel/Dean Winchester Pregnancy, Chuck Shurley isn't who people think he is, Cute Castiel/Dean Winchester, Cute Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester is Protective of Castiel, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Drunk Sex, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Family Secret is revealed, Family Secrets, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Happy Ending, Healing Castiel, Healing Gabriel, M/M, Marriage of Convenience, Married Castiel/Dean Winchester, Married Couple, Married Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Married Life, Married Sex, Mpreg, Nightmares, Omega Castiel (Supernatural), Omega Castiel/Alpha Dean Winchester, Omega Gabriel, Omega Gabriel/Alpha Sam Winchester, Oral Sex, Post Mpreg, Pregnancy, Previous Abuse, Protective Sam Winchester, Protectiveness, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship, Romantic Gestures, Sam Winchester is protective of Gabriel, Sam/Gabriel Pregnancy, Scared Castiel (Supernatural), Scared Gabriel (Supernatural), Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:27:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 39,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27457201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/One_Chicago_Fan/pseuds/AllFictionWriter_82
Summary: Dean Winchester and Castiel Novak thought they had everything—bright futures, a shared life plan. But, when Castiel’s mother finds out that Cas and Gabriel know the family secret and was going to tell the family she made a deal with Arthur Ketch and Asmodeus Jones to take them away to keep the secret safe.Dean manages his father and godfather’s auto shop. Sam is a newly minted lawyer on the rise at Novak and Associates. Who is due for a promotion any day now. Gabriel and Castiel are home—battered and abused. They are finally getting their lives back on track. Gabriel works for his family’s law firm as the gatekeeper (working at the front desk). While Castiel has a job working for Dean as his office manager-accountant for the auto shop he runs and hopes to own someday.John tells Dean he will give him his half of the business if he marries and mates. Will Cas say yes to his proposal?Sam is informed that the only way for him to be promoted is for him to be married and mated. After one of their many lunches, Gabriel hears from Sam about the stipulation. Gabriel offers to marry the Alpha to help him get his.Will what started out as a marriage of convenience turn into happily ever after?
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Comments: 71
Kudos: 157





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sorta rewrite of Whatever It Takes. It will have some elements from that first story here. For this version I went back to the original idea of a marriage of convenience. And as always, please remember that some chapters won't always have Destiel in them. As you can see here, I took out Griffin and Eva, they weren't going to work anymore with the new version.

* * *

**-August 24, 2020…**

6 months.

For some that didn’t seem long, but for Castiel Novak, it seemed like a lifetime. When you’ve been tortured for the better part of 10 years and that time was how long it’s been since you were yelled at or beaten horribly you could finally relax and maybe start living your life. Of course, finally feeling safe didn’t get rid of the nightmares. No. The nightmares still happened and still scared him every night.

Usually when Castiel would have a nightmare he couldn’t find sleep after. Part of him still believed that Arthur would beat him for sleeping past a certain time, usually after 5:30 in the morning. His day usually started at 5:30 every morning and wouldn’t end until well after midnight. And the hours in between that he was always moving—cleaning the apartment, making dinner, doing chores.

He exhaled as he looked through the mirror.

The man staring back at him was someone he was used to seeing. He was smaller than he had been when he left Arcadia for New York City and his dark hair was longer than it had been. He ran his hand down his wavy curls. It was lighter now. The blond had grown out of his hair, but you could still see it on some strands. More of his appearance had changed over the last 10 years. His hair, his figure was smaller— “more Omega-like”—and he wore more feminine clothing when he was living with Arthur. The kind that Omega males wore until the 1920s.

If he was being honest he always hated the outfits that Arthur wanted him to wear. Especially the easily accessible ones.

Though 5 months ago, his father took him and his older brother, Gabriel, another Omega, shopping to find more appropriate clothing for their male appearance. Truthfully, Castiel had never felt comfortable in the feminine clothing because he didn’t like that it gave Alpha or any Alpha more access to him and his ‘beautiful hole’ than he liked. He liked being able to wear the clothing that he wore before he left home.

He smoothed a hand down the blue button-down shirt that was tucked into the dark blue pair of jeans he was wearing. It felt wonderful to be wearing ‘regular’ clothes again. To feel back to normal. He had forced himself—just as his therapist had told him to do—to acknowledge how good ‘normal’ felt again. So he did that, even if deep down everything inside of him was screaming for him to stop because Arthur would be angry.

He knew that couldn’t be because Arthur was in prison. He was serving 2 life sentences essentially. One was because of all the financial schemes he had pulled and the second was because of the beatings he had given Castiel. That was new though. Him serving time for abusing him. His dad had insisted on pressing charges against Arthur for the abuse he had inflicted on him. He had gently asked him to detail the abuse because the more detailed he could be the longer Arthur could be in prison. Consequently he had told them everything that had happened. From the beatings to the horrible rapes that had happened.

He had just come to terms with the fact that the man had raped him. Before he was just saying, ‘he’s my Alpha. It’s what happens.’ To which his dad and his oldest brother would then point out that if that were true then Dean would have done it when they were together. Hearing them say that had him vehemently defending the Alpha.

Dean Winchester was his childhood best friend. They’d known each other since kindergarten and had dated for 5 years. In fact he was the Alpha Castiel was with before he was forced to leave. The times with the Alpha was what had gotten him through the bad times with Arthur. The beatings or being chained in the Torture Room that was hidden in the large walk-in closet of Arthur’s. It was all because of Dean that he had made it out of there.

Not that he’d ever be able to tell him that.

He had one encounter with the Alpha since he came home, and it was disastrous. Dean had said hi and Cas all but ran in the other direction. Which made him wonder if he should even try to get the job his dad had told him about with Dean’s mechanic garage. According to what his dad told him about Dean’s business they were looking for a full time person to be their office-money manager and dad had immediately thought of Cas for the position because of how well he had done with math and organization growing up.

The only thing Cas was worried about was whether Dean would want him for the position and whether his mate would want him near a former boyfriend. He exhaled again and looked at his reflection again. It was about as good as it was going to get. Mom didn’t want him to cut his hair or re-dye it back to his original color. He really missed his real color; in fact, he couldn’t really remember what it looked like.

He saw the photos downstairs and in his childhood room. The dark hair that was almost ebony. His blue eyes looked so joyful in the photos. When he looked in the mirror he didn’t see the same delight there. What he saw there was something that his therapist told him not to acknowledge anymore…desolation. Remembering what Dr. Moseley had told him: _If you begin to think negatively remember something positive about yourself to change your own narrative._

So he tried to think of something positive, but when nothing came by the time his dad came knocking on the door to tell him they were ready to go, he decided to think of it later. Right now he had a job interview to go to.

* * *

Dean Winchester hated paperwork, especially when said paperwork had numbers that made him feel like an idiot. He picked up one of the invoice and groaned when it wasn’t coming to him.

“Hey, Big Brother.”

Dean lifted his green eyes to see his half-brother, Adam walking into his office. The office used to be their father’s office, but now with him managing the shop it was his. “What do you want, Kid?” he muttered.

“What? I can’t drop in on my big brother?”

Dean pushed away from his desk and folded his arms over his chest. “Speak.”

“Well, um…dad’s on one of his benders—”

He picked up a stack of folders and walked them to the file cabinet. “Try the Roadhouse or the Eightball. He used to go there when Sam and I were kids.”

“But Dean, I can’t—”

“Adam, I wasn’t kidding when I told you and your mother that I was done rescuing dad. If he wants to drink himself into a grave I’m done.”

“But, Dean, it’s dad!”

“To which your brother has done enough cleaning up after John Winchester before you were born.”

Dean smirked when heard the voice of the Patriarch of the Novak family. The room filled with the scent of apple pie. His smirk slid into a smile. He felt himself instantly harden and admonished himself: _Not the time! Can’t do this!_

Adam moved over and Dean smiled at the man. “Hey, Chuck.” His eyes fell on the bluest eyes he’d ever seen in his life. He couldn’t help it his smile widened as he said, “Still got the bluest eyes this side of the Mississippi.”

Castiel caught himself staring at the Alpha as his entire being filled with a sense of calm he hadn’t felt in almost 11 years: Christmas. That was the association he had always made of the Alpha’s scent: Christmas. Pine trees and chestnuts. Still staring, his cheeks heated instantly with a blush that covered from his neck to his cheeks. His eyes went to the floor. He was more handsome and beautiful than his memory had him. “Sorry, Alpha.”

Dean stiffened at the fear and submissiveness in his tone. His green eyes dropped to his brother. “Go home, Adam.”

“But, Mom—”

“From what I can recall, if Kate was actually worried about dad she would be out looking for him herself and not sending out their seventeen-year-old son to do it.”

“Dean—”

“Go home!” he snapped, raising his voice. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the blue-eyed Omega jerk in fright. His heart thudded in his chest. He felt his wolf all but perk up for the Omega. His belly knotted with both nervousness and lust. Despite what Castiel Novak had been through he was still hot. “Hi,” he murmured softly. “How are you?”

Chuck turned to look at his youngest son and touched his arm gently. “Cassie, honey, Dean’s talking to you.”

Remembering what he had read in one of his Alpha books in school he said, “Hey, Cas.”

The Omega slowly lifted his blue eyes to look at the Alpha.

Dean smiled softly. “You can still talk to me like always,” he told him.

He looked from his father to the Alpha. “Hello, Dean.”

Dean motioned for him. “Please, sit.”

Castiel slowly walked to the chair in front of the Alpha’s desk and sat down on the edge of the chair as if he’s afraid that if he gets comfortable that he’ll be hurt. Chuck looked at both boys and then put his hands gently on Castiel’s shoulders. “I’ll be in the car waiting for you, okay?”

He nodded. “Yes, Dad.”

Dean had no idea how to start this conversation. With others that he hired he just jumped into the interview, but with Cas…with Cas it wasn’t going to be as easy. So he took a deep breath and started, “How are you, Cas?”

Recalling what his father had told him on the way to the garage he lifted his head and opened his mouth to speak, but nothing would come out. The words were there, but they wouldn’t get past his throat. Despite how his Omega was reacting to the Alpha, he was too damn afraid to talk.

The scent of burning apples and sugar filled the room. Dean watched him and realized he was beginning to hyperventilate. He immediately stood and walked to the door. He closed it, pulled the string on the shade, and walked to the Omega. He gently reached out to the Omega and sat in the other chair. “Hey, Cas, take a couple of breaths for me.” Just like he had always done when the Omega would hyperventilate before. He gently folded him to his legs and carefully put his head between his knees. He crouched down and rubbed his back like he had always done and whispered to him. “You’re okay, Cas. Everything will be fine.”

It was the strangest thing, well, besides an Alpha who wasn’t related to him being nice to him or trying to take advantage of the situation. _This is Dean!_ He actually heard his Omega tell him. _He’d never hurt you._ He knew it was true, but he couldn’t seem to stop the fear. Finally, despite his entire body shaking uncontrollably, he said, “No. I want…I want to do this.”

“Okay,” he murmured. He kept his hands on his arms and shoulders as he comforted. “Well, if memory serves you are good with organization and numbers, right?”

He nodded. “I used to be,” he whispered.

“What do you mean used to be?”

His eyes dropped to the floor. Dean tilted his head and looked at the Omega as he stared at the floor. Cas opened his mouth to speak, but words wouldn’t come out. _He can’t hurt me anymore. He’s in prison._ “Arthur hated it. He said it was an obsessive compulsion.” For the first time since he got there he looked the Alpha in the eyes himself without being prompted. “I used to get beaten for it.”

Every fiber of his being was vibrating with anger as he kept his eyes and expression soft, but professional for the Omega.

Feeling brave and maybe even a little inspired, he took a deep breath and asked, “If you were to hire me what would you need me to do?”

He waved a hand at his desk and beyond. “See all this?”

He looked around the office. Everywhere, every flat surface was either paperwork or files. It looked like a stationary store exploded in the room. He smiled as he looked around the room. “Still can’t organize anything to save your life, can you?”

Dean chuckled. “No.” He squeezed his hand. “That’s what I had you for…to do it for me.”

Without thinking about it, Cas responded, “And I always told you I wouldn’t be there for you all the time that you had to learn this stuff on your own.”

An overwhelming sadness filled both Alpha and Omega and the room fell silent. Cas’ eyes filled as he realized what he had said. Feeling his Alpha wanting to comfort the Omega, he kept it professional, forcing the Alpha to take a backseat. It wasn’t the time to comfort him right now. He had to see if he could handle the environment with the others. He gave him a smile and said, “Let’s get this interview over with.”

He gave him a warm smile. “Okay.”

He knew he couldn’t really interview him like he would others. Too many questions would make him feel like he was interrogated. So he began, “Okay, Cas, take a couple of deep breaths.”

He watched the Omega as he did as he asked and Dean began the interview. He treated Cas gently but just like every other candidate. “I need someone who knows basic administration duties and accounting.” He sighed. “I need someone who will take the financial end and office work part of this job from me so I can focus on fixing cars.”

Castiel nodded. “I could do that.”

He smiled. “Well, I’m glad you said that.” He rubbed his forehead. He put a hand on a small pile of invoices as he instructed him to put them into the computer and then he added, “and balance the spreadsheet also on the desk then you have the job.”

Castiel nodded and walked around to the desk as Dean stood. He let the Alpha pull up the spreadsheet program on the computer and looked at it. Thankfully it was one he’d worked with before he left. “Um…how long…?”

“An hour?” Dean asked wondering if that was enough time for the Omega to get reacquainted with everything.

Cas nodded. “Okay.”

“Yo, Dean! Mrs. Montgomery is here to pick up her car!”

“Be right there, Jake,” he told his employee. He looked at Cas. “You gonna be okay?”

He nodded. “I should be.”

He gave him a quick nod. “Okay. I’ll be right out here, okay?”

He nodded again. “Okay.” He took a couple of deep breaths and started getting reacquainted with numbers and spreadsheets.

Dean excused himself and left the office. Castiel continued to get acquainted with the system. He walked out of his office and almost ran into Benny and his new employee, Will. Will was younger than Dean but had only been a certified mechanic for about a year. Sometimes it showed. He looked at both men and asked, “Can I help you?”

“Was that Cas?” Benny asked.

“It is,” he said to them, frankly. “He’s gonna be the new office manager.”

“You’ve decided?” Will asked.

He nodded. “If he does what I think he will in that room then trust me the business will be better from him being here.”

Will smiled. “He’s hot.”

Benny kept a hand on Will’s chest as the other Alpha’s chest rumbled with a possessive growl. “Trust me, when it comes to Castiel Novak he’s off limits.”

“But Trent told me he was single. Had some kind of bad experience or something—”

“No!” Dean all but roared.

Benny pushed at the younger Alpha. “Go fix the garbage truck.”

He held up his hands in a ‘alright, alright’ type of way and walked off. Benny turned to his friend. He folded his arms in front of him and gave him a slight smirk. “Still possessive of him I see.”

He exhaled. “Look, Cas has been through enough already. He doesn’t need Will hitting on him around every corner.”

Benny nodded. He had to admit he agreed with him there. “You’re right, he has, but you’re out of the hero business, remember? Your dad?”

He shook his head. “I said I was done rescuing dad. I never said that I was totally done.”

The Beta laughed. “Right.” He looked through the window of the office and saw him hard at work. His bottle blond hair falling in his face. “That hair is definitely something to get used to.”

He nodded. “Yeah. Tell me about it. His eyes aren’t as blue…as they used to be,” he murmured.

“I thought it brought out blue eyes?” Benny questioned.

He shook his head. “Not with Cas.”

“You gonna be able to work with him around?”

He nodded. “Oh, yeah. I’ll be fine.”

*****************

Cas picked up a set of manila folders he had labeled accordingly and dropped them into the cascading file organizer slats that he had put on the back credenza. He had spent the last 25 minutes cleaning and reorganizing the Alpha’s office. He knew it could possibly get him beaten for it, but he couldn’t help it. He saw a mess and the Omega in him had to clean. Before he could stop himself he started doing just that.

Now 25 minutes later he was risking a beating because his inner Omega and the fact that something in him had him panicking at the thought of the mess. Despite the therapy, there were some things that were going to take longer to get over. The panic of making sure things were done so that he didn’t get a beating ran deep and he couldn’t help that.

He jumped about 50 feet when the door opened, and the blinds knocked on the door. In his panic he dropped the folders and the contents inside scattered. Still panicked with the possibility of being yelled at or beaten he threw himself against the corner wall. “I’m sorry!” he instantly cried.

Dean looked around the room and couldn’t help the smile. The room looked amazing. His office looked efficient and incredible. “Wow…” he murmured. He looked at the Omega and saw him sliding down the wall in terror. He walked over, stepping over the papers and crouched down in front of him. “Hey…” he said softly. He put his hands on the Omega’s knees and whispered softly, “I’m not mad, Angel.”

He lifted his head, his bright blue eyes looking frightened and panicked. “Please, don’t hurt—”

“I’m not going to hurt you, Angel. I’m not mad.” The Omega wouldn’t look him in the eyes. So he said gently but firmly, “Look at me, please.”

Castiel forced himself to look into the Alpha’s eyes. His heart stuttered in his chest but not with fear, with lust…with want. Which was 2 emotions he hadn’t felt in 10 years. He kept his eyes looking into Dean’s and realized he didn’t look mad at all. He looked concerned. He exhaled softly. “I…I…I…just couldn’t leave it…”

Dean chuckled. “I kinda figured you wouldn’t be able to.” Subconsciously he reached over and brushed the wavy curls from the Omega’s cheeks.

His breath hitched when he touched him. “Dean…” he looked at the mess on the floor. A sense of panic overwhelmed him and he pushed past Dean to pick up the papers.

“Cas…?”

“I have to clean this up,” he murmured. “If I don’t he’ll be…”

Knowing exactly what was happening— _thanks Michael_ —he stopped Cas’ panicked hands and said, “Cas,” he murmured. “He can’t hurt you.” He rubbed his back in a reassuring gesture. “He can never hurt you again, Angel, I promise.”

Dean heard the exhales that Cas did to keep himself calm. “That’s it, Sweetheart. Just breathe.”

Castiel exhaled deeply and stopped frantically picking up the papers. “I’m sorry.”

He chuckled softly. “You really need to stop apologizing, Angel. You haven’t done anything wrong. This office hasn’t looked this damn good since…hell, it hasn’t looked this good.”

Castiel sighed. “Well, um, I did what you asked.”

“I’ll look in a few minutes. Let’s get these reorganized first.”

He nodded. They picked up the papers and put them where they belonged. Cas took the folders, their fingers brushing. He felt the warmth in his belly and his cock hardened. That was something new too. His body hadn’t had a response to anything sexual in 10 years, but in the hour he’d been here all his body had been doing was responding. Feeling his heart thundering in his chest had him turning to the file organizing and busying himself dropping the files inside.

When Cas finished, he turned to find the Alpha looking over what he had done on the computer and with the invoices and spreadsheet. Dean released a breath. “It looks great.”

“Really?” He asked nervously.

He nodded. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” he murmured.

Dean looked into his blue eyes. He saw the shadows and the dullness there and it broke his heart. Castiel had always been such a happy person and that happiness had always shown in his eyes. Brightening them in a way he had never seen before. But now, unfortunately the beautiful Omega always looked so scared. He sighed and finally spoke, “How would you feel about taking the job?”

His heart hammered in his chest excitedly, his eyes lit up. “Really?!”

He nodded. “Absolutely. Um…I can pay you minimum wage—”

“Which is what now?”

“Seven twenty-five,” he told him. “It’ll give you three-hundred twenty-six dollars and twenty-five cents that would be all yours.”

“What about taxes?” he asked. “I remembered hearing Arthur always complaining about an Alpha tax. Is there not an Omega tax?”

He shook his head. “No. The reason why Alphas get charged tax is for the same reason they get paid more and it’s because the government doesn’t acknowledge that you’re perfectly capable of holding down a job.”

“So why do employers hire Omegas if that’s the case?” he found himself asking.

“Because the government figured out that despite their opinions liberal Alpha business owners weren’t going to see their views on the subject, no matter how hard they tried to make them.” He smiled. “You know I’ve never looked at your Secondary gender, except for the fun parts.”

He couldn’t help the blush as his face heated and the memories went wild in his mind at how much the Alpha always seemed to want him and how much he had genuinely enjoyed being intimate with him. Cas found himself smiling, shaking his head in disbelief, and laughing softly. Dean smiled as he seen the blush. He was thinking about it. “Okay. Let’s get the paperwork out of the way and then you can start tomorrow at nine and work until five or six.”

He nodded. “Sounds good.”

About 20 minutes later, Cas walked out of the garage with Dean as his escort and walked to his dad’s sedan. He got into the car and just about jumped out of his skin he was so excited. “I got it!”

Chuck chuckled. “Of course you did.” He rubbed his arm. “I knew you would.”

He told him about the interview. “And then since I had twenty-five minutes of the hour left and had been avoiding the urge for a while I cleaned and organized his office.” He sighed. “I panicked when Dean came in and he had to talk me down.”

“And did he?” he asked softly.

He nodded. “He was so patient and calm, dad,” he murmured. “I almost forgot he could be like that.”

He smiled and smoothed a hand over his hair. “I told you he’d be just like he always is, Sweetheart.”

It was going to be a long road, but he finally had his own money. He no longer had to rely on anyone to buy anything for him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Destiel Fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The pics of Cas are Before and After

“Do you think we could stop off at the hairdresser before go home?”

“Um, sure,” Chuck said. They had just finished lunch downtown and were heading home. “Why?”

He looked at his father, feeling empowered by the fact that he was finally able to take care of himself again. “I want me back.”

“You want you back,” he repeated carefully.

He nodded. “I want to get my hair back to black and maybe we could go to Hansen’s Outerwear and get that trenchcoat I was admiring but thought it was too much.”

Chuck smiled as he flipped his blinker on. He looked at his boy as he turned. “Nothing would make me happier, Cassie.”

* * *

They walked into Classy You Hair Salon. It was the only place in town to get your hair done for good quality without the expensiveness of the city prices. Chuck smiled at the owner. “Hey, Rosie, how’s it going?”

Rosie was a beautiful older woman in her 70s. She’d been running the place since the 1980s. She gave them both her bright friendly smile. “Hey, Chucky. It’s going well.” She looked at Cas. “You’re still as beautiful as ever.”

He smiled politely praying that the heat he was feeling in his face didn’t show. Judging by the pink-haired lady’s smile it hadn’t happened. He was determined to get himself back and he remembered always talking to her. So that’s exactly what he was going to do now. “I’m good. Would you happen to have an opening today…right now?”

She didn’t even bother to look at her appointment book. “Of course, Sweetie.” She looked from Chuck back to Cas. “What would you like?”

“My hair cut and my original color back.”

She tilted her head curiously, trying to remember the shade. She looked at Chuck. The man laughed. “Don’t look at me. Lucifer and Gabriel get their hair shade from me.” He pulled his wallet from his pocket and showed her a picture of him. “This was his original hair color.”

She looked at the senior year photo and nodded. “All right. Let’s do this. Go sit in the shampoo chair,” she told him.

He nodded and walked to the adjustable chair that was angled into the sink. He sat down and she put the cover around him. He sat back and closed his eyes. He let her do whatever she needed to do.

About 2 hours or so later, Cas was back to his ‘normal’ self. His hair was washed—again for a second time that day—cut and colored back to his original color that he really did feel like himself again. It felt good to be back to himself again. He ran his fingers through his hair and sat in the car. He flipped the flap down and flipped the lid on the built-in mirror. He looked in and he couldn’t help but smile.

“Feel good?” Chuck asked his youngest as he slid into the driver’s seat.

Cas nodded. “I feel **_amazing_**!” He sighed. “I know this sounds weird, but I feel like I’m one step closer to being me.” He exhaled. “The old me.”

The older man smiled. “That’s not weird, Baby. It’s perfectly natural for you to feel that way.” He cupped a hand at his cheek and smiled. “Trust me looking at you with light brown/blond hair wasn’t normal for me.” He caressed his cheek. “Seeing you now with your dark hair and your blue eyes standing out…trust me it’s a look I’ve missed.”

He leaned into the touch and closed his eyes. “Thanks, dad.”

Chuck started the car and they headed for Hansen’s.

* * *

They got home after picking Gabriel up at the law firm right around dinner time. Gabriel sighed. He had felt like he was holding that breath all day. Castiel turned to him. “You okay?”

He nodded slowly. “Yeah. I’m not exactly sure if I like Bela though.”

“What happened?” Cas asked putting the bag by the stairs.

Gabriel sighed and opened his mouth to respond but was stopped by the voice that now made him quiver. He hated her.

“Where in the hell have you been?”

Chuck looked at his wife and resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He opened his mouth to answer, but she then said, “My God! Castiel, what in the name of everything that Holy did you do to your hair?”

“I cut it,” he told her. “And brought it back to my original color.”

“You look great,” Chuck assured him.

“Thanks, dad.” He was still trying to figure out what his father saw in her.

* * *

The next morning, Cas walked into the front office of the auto shop and was almost slapped with the scent of cigarettes. Castiel’s stomach churned as his heartbeat began thundering so hard in his chest it felt like a stampeded beating a bass drum. His legs began quaking while his hands shook so hard he could barely hold his stuff.

“Apple pie,” the man in the coveralls growled.

The scent of cigarettes wafted around the room and he immediately moved to the corner closest to the door. He whimpered as he slowly lowered to the floor, shaking violently.

“Yo!” the man in the coveralls called out. “Someone needs to get in here!”

Will walked into the office and saw the Omega rocking back and forth, shaking, whimpering. He walked to him and knelt in front of him. “Hey, sweetheart, you need—” he touched his arm and doing that was the worst idea ever, because Castiel seemed to freak out. He rocked harder back and forth and whimpered.

Unable to calm him, Will stood and opened the door to the pits. “Yo, Boss! We got a problem!”

Dean rushed into the office saying, “What’s the prob—” he stopped when he heard a hard thud followed by a heart-wrenching whimper. “Oh, shit…” he muttered. He moved around the desk and rushed to the Omega. Remembering what helped when they were in school and he would panic like this, he sat on the floor, he encircled him in his legs and pushed up the sleeve of his work shirt. He moved his wrist under his nose. “Come on, Angel,” he muttered.

Castiel scented pine trees and chestnuts and it set a calm in him he hadn’t felt in an awfully long time. He lifted his eyes and met his grass green ones. He carefully wrapped his fingers around Dean’s hand. It felt good to touch him again, to feel his skin under his fingertips. He had no idea how much he had truly missed him when he was in New York City.

Dean felt his pulse hitch as the Omega pressed his fingers into the skin and took long inhales of his scent. He felt his cock harden at his touch and his wolf was practically clawing at him to get to the surface. He let his hand drop and without even realizing it his fingertips started caressing his side the way he had liked it. “Will you tell me what brought this on? What triggered it, Sweetheart?”

His eyes flew up to his and his heart hammered so hard in his chest that he couldn’t speak so he vigorously shook his head. “No…”

Without thinking about personal space, Dean slid forward and let his legs drape around him. “That’s okay, Angel. You don’t have to but, Baby, I can’t fix it until you tell me what’s wrong.”

Keeping his scent close, Cas looked into his eyes and saw the sincerity there. The Alpha **_really_** did want to help him. Finally he said softly, “He smells like him.”

“Him who, Sweetheart?”

“Arthur.” He looked at Dean. "I can't work..."

He cupped Cas' cheek and whispered, "You can work in my office until he leaves in a couple of hours. Do you wanna do that, Angel?"

He shook his head. “I don’t want to put you out, Dean. You don’t need to go to all the trouble. I’m not worth it.”

He caressed his fingers down Cas’ cheek. “I beg to differ with you, Angel. You’ve always been worth it.” He leaned forward and pressed his lips to his forehead and lingered there as he took in the apples and cinnamon scent.

He felt his inner Omega whimper at the sign of affection. It’d been so long since he’d been shown any affection from anyone other than family. It felt really good.

From the doorway to the shop, Benny and Will watched as the Alpha calmed the Omega. “It amazes me. After ten, eleven years apart and there’s still something there that strong?”

It didn’t amaze Benny. He knew that Dean was right when he said that Cas was it for him. That he would only love one Omega in his life. And he was sitting right there in the corner. “They never got to see where they could go, Will. They were forced apart even before we graduated high school. Besides, Dean has always told me that Castiel would be it for him. That he would be the only Omega he’d ever be with.” He shoved his rag into his back pocket and folded his arms. “And from his dating history you’d know that was true.”

Dean looked into his eyes and smiled softly. He reached out and ran his hands through his perpetually mussed black hair. “Now, there’s the Angel I remember.”

“Wha…what?” he whispered. “What do you mean?”

“Your hair, Angel.” He smiled into his eyes and said, “I’ve always told you that you never have to change anything about yourself…ever. That everything about you is absolutely perfect.” He lowered his voice, “From your hair to your feet.”

Castiel smiled and a slight blush tainted his cheeks and the bridge of his nose. “Thank you, Alpha.”

A lustful shiver slid down Dean’s spine at the way that the Omega called him ‘Alpha’. He’d always liked the way ‘Alpha’ came out from the Omega’s mouth. Which is why Dean always asked him to not call him that unless they were alone, because it turned him on immeasurably. Ignoring his lust for the Omega, he smiled and looked into his eyes. “Ready to get up, Angel?”

He nodded. “Thank you for talking me…”

Dean shook his head dismissively. “Hey, that’s what I’m here for.” He smiled at him and pulled himself to his feet. He took his hands and pulled him to his feet. He crouched down and picked up his jacket and the bag he had in his hands. He flung it on his arm and held the bag of breakfast pastries. He moved to the other side of him and walked the closest to the Alpha who was installing the updated internet and phone system.

He felt him beginning to shiver when they passed the installer. Dean held him closer and whispered, “You’re okay, Angel. I’m right here. I promise that you’re perfectly safe. I would never let anything happen to you again, Angel.”

They walked into Dean’s office which was right next to the front office of the shop. He walked him to his chair and sat him down. He hung up Cas’ jacket and put the bag on the desk. “Do you want some coffee?”

He shook his head. “Coffee’s not good for me.”

“Why not?”

“The caffeine affects my reproductive system.”

Dean looked at him curiously. “I don’t remember reading anything about that.”

Cas looked at him and blinked in surprise. He had almost forgotten that the Alpha used to read his Omega books to learn more about how Cas functioned. “Arthur told me it was a new study. Something about it can accelerate my reproduction.”

He thought of what he read and said, “Oh, baby, that has nothing to do with reproduction. Caffeine could harm your pregnancy if you got pregnant, but there is no connection between caffeine and an Omega’s system.”

He tilted his head in that curious confused way he had that Dean had always found absolutely adorable. And even after 10 years it was still adorable. “So I can drink coffee again and still…?”

He nodded. “Want one?”

“Please?”

“Okay.” He stood and walked out to where Castiel’s office would be. He poured 2 cups of coffee and came back inside. “We’ll try it the way you used to drink it—black—but if you don’t like it tell me, okay and I’ll get the creamer and sugar.”

He nodded. “Okay. Thank you, Dean.”

“You’re welcome, Sweetheart.”

Castiel slowly sipped the coffee and moaned. “Oh! I almost forgot what it tasted like.”

“Still like it black?”

He nodded. “Thank you.” He reached for his pastry bag. “Want a donut or did you eat?”

“I’ll take a donut. Thank you.”

He smiled and pulled out a napkin with the donut. “I got apple pie flavored and the chocolate frosted long johns. If you don’t mind I’d like the long john.”

“Then take it,” he said. “I haven’t had an apple pie donut since the last time we were eating at the bakery.”

He placed a donut on a napkin and passed it to him. “Thank you, Alpha.”

He felt his cock twitch in delight at the title. “You’re welcome, Angel.” He bit into the donut and sighed. “Damn, these are still incredible.”

He laughed softly. He knew what he was going to do every morning then—donuts.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sabriel Centric...

**-August 30…**

He arched as the Alpha above him hammered in and out of him, the headboard thudding against the wall so hard that he was for sure it was going to leave an indented crack. He put his hands on his chest and arched again as the Alpha exploded inside of him. “Shit, babe…” he groaned before he pulled him down for a deep, passionate slow kiss.

The Alpha rolled off him and laid on the pillows. The Omega rolled over to him and curled into his side. He kissed his peck muscle. “Has it really been that long?” he asked as he kept placing kisses along the Alpha’s chest.

“It’s been a while, Sweetheart, but not as long as you think.” He pressed a kiss to the Omega’s temple. “I love you.”

“I love you,” he murmured. He heard the soft buzzing of his phone alerting him to a text message. He rolled and swiped up his phone. He sat against the pillows in their bed. “It’s Michael.”

The Alpha smiled as he looked over his lover’s shoulder. “What’s our boy got to say?”

**Michael: Dad, call me. We need to talk. It’s BIG.**

Chuck Novak looked at the man he’d been in love with since he was 14 and then back the message from their eldest son. He tapped the phone symbol and heard the phone ring on the other end. “What’s wrong?” Chuck asked immediately.

“We may have a huge problem.”

“So you said with text,” he said.

Michael sighed. “Grandfather put a clause in the employee contracts and the ownership papers.”

“What kind of clause?” he asked, his heart hammering in his chest. He took Cain’s hand and squeezed, waiting for their son’s reply.

“Sam can’t get promoted until he’s married and/or mated to an Omega.”

Chuck’s heart shattered then and there. He’d been promising the young Alpha the promotion since the summer. “You can’t be serious.” He exhaled. “Remind me to kill my father.”

Michael sighed. “Yeah. However, that’s not the troubling part.”

“There’s more?”

“Oh, yeah…Castiel and Gabriel lose their ten percent ownership—just like Lucifer, Raphael and I have—unless they marry **_and_** mate an Alpha and said Alpha takes ownership of their percentage.”

Hearing that had Chuck springing out of bed and prowling around. “Sonofabitch!”

“Yeah,” Michael murmured. “Dad, we can’t force Gabriel and Castiel to do that not after everything they’ve been through. It wouldn’t be fair.”

“I know, Mikey. I know,” he murmured. “But I don’t want to tell them that their financial futures are no more either.” He turned to his lover…his mate. “What are we going to do?”

* * *

**-The Next Day…**

A stack of files plopped down besides his arms as he sorted the messages. He pushed his black framed glasses up his nose and looked at the person that had plopped them next to him. Her name was Bela Talbott. She was he figured being that she worked there longer—his superior. And as such she liked to get him to do the jobs she didn’t like to do. Delivering files was one of them.

“These need to go up to your brother, Michael’s floor, to Sam Winchester.” She gave him a sly smirk and said, “I’m sure you’d know where that is.”

He sighed. She seemed to have issues with the fact that he knew just about everyone in the building. The partners were his brothers, and he knew the youngest lawyer also. Sam Winchester was no longer the lanky kid that he had remembered 10 years before. He was gorgeous, stunning. He was now tall—very tall. His body was now muscular. His brown hair was now long and brushed his ears in length.

Without a word of argument even though he had many, Gabriel stood, swept the files into his arms, and walked to the elevators. As he stepped into the elevator he heard the Beta call out, “Tell Sammy, I said hello!”

His heart ached at her call. That was something new. He had thought in the last 1o years that his emotions had shut off and were forever buried deep within him, but there was something about the young Alpha that brought out feelings he had thought would never come up again.

He’d been working for his family’s law firm for a week and had been sharing the front desk with Bela Talbot for a week. Which he was beginning to wonder if it was worth it because the woman treated him like a gopher. Instead of her tiring herself, she had him do the runs up and down the floors.

He’d seen the young lawyer that she called out a hello to more times in the last week than he had in the time when the young Alpha was growing up around the Novak house. When he came with files for the young Alpha, he was always really nice to him. He had been trying to get him to talk to him and he had a feeling the Alpha was going to succeed especially with how nice he was.

He shifted the files in his arms and hit the button for the 8th floor. When the doors closed he leaned against the wall and sighed as his head fell back. He’d been feeling emotional lately. Michael and dad had told him it was because he was finally letting it all out. That the fear, the hurt and pain was all coming out.

But he knew that wasn’t it…at least not all of it.

Today was Asmodeus’ birthday.

He would have been 49 years old today.

Tears filled his eyes as he thought about what he had been through the last 6, almost 7 months. He’d been brutally beaten to the point of a coma, during the coma Asmodeus went on the run and ended up in a car accident that ultimately killed him. Gabriel was relieved when he heard that he had died, but it still didn’t take care of the fear or the nightmares.

The ding of the elevator getting to his needed floor had him snapping out of his thoughts and wiping his tears. He stepped off the elevator and headed for his brother’s office. Balancing the files on one arm, he knocked on the double doors. He waited for someone to answer. He was a little surprised when Michael answered.

The oldest Novak son smiled at his little brother. “Hey, Trix.”

He couldn’t help but smile when he heard his childhood nickname. “I think I’m a little old for that nickname, Mike, don’t you?”

He smiled and stepped aside letting the Omega inside, taking the files from him. “These mine?”

“Not according to Bela. She said they were Sam’s, but I remember seeing a couple of the names from your files in here in there.” He turned immediately. “I wasn’t snooping it’s just that—”

“Relax, Trix, it’s just here and besides you’re a Novak. You’re allowed to know about our clients.”

He nodded. “Well, um…I don’t know what’s what,” he murmured.

“That’s okay. We’ll sort them out. Come on.”

Chuck smiled at his 2nd youngest. “Gabe!” he hugged the younger Omega.

Michael started sorting through them, reorganizing the piles while Gabriel and Chuck talked. After a few minutes, Michael got his attention. “I labeled them with the different colored post-its. The green ones go to Brad, across the hall. I’ll take them he’s been out of sorts lately. Dad suspects he’s about to go into Rut.”

Gabriel’s eyes went huge. Chuck stood and went to the Omega. “You’re not going. Your brother just told you that he’d do it.” He looked at Michael. “Which ones are Sam’s?”

“The blue ones,” he answered. He handed the stack to his father and Chuck handed them to Gabriel. “There is something we have to talk about.”

“What?” Gabriel asked taking the files and sitting.

“It’s about your ownership in the firm,” Chuck told him, sitting next to him.

“My ownership?” he queried. He hadn’t heard anything about that in thirteen years. “What about it?”

He sighed. “Your grandfather has always discriminated against Omegas,” Chuck told him. “He’s always saw them as second-class citizens and as such yours and Cas’ ten percent is invalid.”

Gabriel’s heart stuttered in his chest. He didn’t mean anything…he sighed. “Well, I guess that’s that then.” He picked up the stack that went to Sam and stood. “I’ll see you guys later.”

“Gabriel, wait,” Chuck said before the boy could leave. “Michael and I found a way for you to get what is rightfully yours.”

He turned to his father. “How?”

“You get married.”

He almost laughed. They couldn’t be serious. That so wasn’t happening. He laughed in disbelief. “That is so not happening.”

“It’s the only way—”

“No!” he all but screamed. “I’m not doing it again. I won’t do it again.” He released a shaky breath. “The last time I had an Alpha I almost died!” he screamed, his voice shaking with unshed tears. “You have no idea…NO IDEA what I went through with him. I was beaten every single day…sometimes more than once. I was raped all the time. Our last encounter almost killed me. I have this scar on my neck.” He pulled the collar of his shirt down. “I’m almost completely blind in my left eye, dad which is why I have to wear these!” He pulled his glasses off and waved them in front of them. “I will not put myself through that again…I won’t…and you can’t make me!” He started walking away.

“Gabe, honey, please don’t—”

“Don’t even get me started on the sex,” he found himself saying as he walked back to him. “No offense to either of you but Alphas are disgusting individuals. I was a virgin until Asmodeus, you know. Which means I had no idea what in the hell I was doing, and I got beaten for that too. Because I didn’t suck him off right or I didn’t squeeze his balls a certain way. Or I didn’t bend right to present for him. Do you have any idea how degrading that is?”

“No,” Michael said softly, horrified by what his brother was telling him.

“I won’t do it,” he told them. “Split my ten percent between Michael, Lucifer and Raph, dad. If that’s the only stipulation to having something that should be my birthright then I don’t want it.”

Without another word, he pulled the door open and walked out, carrying the files for Sam with him.

He walked down the hall toward Sam’s office, turning the corner and bumped into someone.

* * *

Sam Winchester walked out of his office and looked at his secretary. He handed her a memo. “Can you make sure that Michael gets that? It’s an update on the Richardson case.”

Veronica, a devastatingly beautiful brunette with bright amber eyes nodded. “Absolutely, Mr. Winchester.”

“Why don’t you watch where you’re going?! You disgusting slut!”

Sam looked at her and headed down the hall toward the commotion. His heart literally stopped beating when he saw the scene in front of him. Mick Davies, a new hire was berating and insulting Gabriel. Gabriel sat on the floor, trying to gather the papers, sobbing as the man stood over him yelling at him. “MICK!”

The man jerked, surprised to see Sam there. “Mr. Winchester—”

“What in the hell do you think you’re doing?!” he exclaimed.

“The stupid bit—”

“Don’t finish that sentence,” he said, the venom in his voice. He glared at the man. “One, you never ever talk to an Omega like that…especially not your boss’ younger brother, you idiot.”

“He’s a Novak?” he asked.

“Yeah,” he said. “Get out of here, you stupid jackass.”

The man quickly ran off back to his office. Sam moved the papers back so he would have a clear spot to crouch in front of the Omega. “Hey, Gabe, it’ll be okay, Sweetheart.”

He shook his head. “No. He’s right. I’m an idiot. I’m stupid—”

“No, you’re not,” Sam said gently. He sat in the cleared-out space and watched as the Omega quickly started picking everything up.

“Yes, I am,” he sobbed. “Even my grandfather thinks so!”

Sam’s heart shattered at that. How could anyone make this Omega believe he was worthless when he had meant everything to Sam. He reached out and stopped the Omega. “Gabe, please, Baby, look at me.”

When the Omega looked up at him his heart shattered. His glasses were all smudged and steamed, his face was all tear-streaked and he just continued to sob. Sam moved closer to him. “You’re not stupid. You’re not an idiot.” He took his hands and looked into his amber eyes. “You’re one of the smartest, bravest people I know.”

He gave a bitter watery laugh. “Right.” He looked at the Alpha. “Trust me, Sam, if you knew anything you’d know I’m not worth—”

He quickly took his face in his hands and made the Omega look at him. “You’re worth everything,” he murmured as he pulled him into his arms.

Gabriel couldn’t believe it. The Alpha was being so gentle with him. He didn’t even think that gentleness was possible with Alphas. Could it all be an act?

“Please don’t,” Sam murmured. “You’ll be okay. Everything will be okay.”

Gabriel sighed and wiped his tears. He exhaled and looked at the scattered papers. “Oh, God…it’s probably all mixed up now.”

Sam looked around them and stopped his frantic cleaning. “Hey, hey, hey, hey,” Sam said soothingly. “It’s okay I can fix the files, Gabriel. I’m more worried about you.”

He stacked everything and pushed it toward the Alpha. “Your files.”

He smiled softly. “Thank you. I thought Bela was supposed to bring it to me?”

He shook his head. “She…got busy,” he replied.

Sam highly doubt that the girl would ever know what ‘busy’ actually was.

“Mr. Winchester, um…the Misters Novak would like to speak to you.”

Gabriel couldn’t help the smile that spread over his lips. “You better get moving, Mr. Winchester.”

He chuckled and squeezed his fingers. “It’s Sammy to you, Gabe.”

Gabriel smiled and let the Alpha help him to his feet. “Thank you.” He exhaled. “I can put these in your office, Mr. Winchester.”

Sam looked into his eyes and saw the spark of mischievousness that flickered there. The sassy Omega was still there, he just had to uncover him and bring him out of the cave within him. “No thank you.” He picked up the files and walked them to his secretary’s desk. “Please put those in my office. Tell Michael I’ll be right there. I’m going to escort Gabriel back to his desk.”

“But, Sir, it’s the big bosses.”

“And trust me, they’re going to appreciate me taking a few minutes to escort Gabriel to his desk.” He put a hand on Gabriel’s lower back. “Let’s go, Gabe,” he said and ushered the Omega to the elevator.

* * *

“Sorry I’m late,” Sam announced as he walked into Michael’s office.

Chuck and Michael were seated at the small conference table that was in the room. There was a large pitcher of water on the table with 3 glasses next to it.

“It’s alright,” Chuck told him. “Thank you for helping Gabriel.”

“You’re welcome,” Sam replied as he sat. “You wanted to talk to me?”

Michael nodded. “Yes, we have some bad news.”

His eyes darted as he looked from Chuck to Michael. “What kind of bad news?”

Chuck exhaled. He was really going to hate this. “I know we’ve been promising you a promotion, your own division, all of it.” He released a deep breath. “Thanks to my father we can’t do that.”

Sam’s shoulders hunched as his entire body seemed to droop in disappointment. “Why not?”

Michael hated this. “Because you’re not married and/or mated, Sam.”

His heart stuttered. So, because he hadn’t found an Omega yet it was going to start to cause problems with his professional life. He sighed heavily. “Okay. Why…why would he do this?”

“Because it’s one more thing he can control. My father tends to want to control everyone within his orbit,” Chuck muttered. “He’s always been a control freak.”

Well, there was nothing he could do. He sighed again. “Okay.”

“I’m so sorry, Sam,” Chuck said immediately his heart breaking for the young man.

Sam didn’t say anything as he rose and walked out of the office.

* * *

Gabriel sat down in his usual spot that he picked during his lunch hour. Under the large cottonwood tree that sat in the outdoor eating area behind the building. He had spent his lunches since he had started working at the firm eating here. He liked it here because no one stared at him or whispered about him. He could just enjoy his lunch hour.

“So this is where you have your lunch?”

Gabriel looked up and he seriously couldn’t breathe. Not from fear that he knew. It was the same reaction he had when he had first saw him walking through the firm lobby…lust. That feeling had freaked him out at first when he felt after all this time. He had thought that his emotions had shut off permanently, but from the moment he had seen the young Alpha in the charcoal gray suit that day his emotions were highwire along with his libido.

He didn’t know if he wanted to risk it either. Alphas weren’t easy to trust but something told him he could trust this one. Finally he spoke, “Yeah, I’m not on display here. I’m not a spectacle to talk about.”

Sam couldn’t even imagine how that felt for him. He did know one thing from the time that he had seen him again, he wanted to spend more time with him and reconnect as friends. He missed him. He was 14 when the Omega had left. Gabriel had been almost 21 years old. “May I join you?”

Gabriel didn’t answer right away as he tried to read te Alpha. Why would he want to? Gabriel was sure there was someone else he could sit with, like his secretary. “Why?” he found himself asking.

Sam expected that. Michael had warned him about it. That Gabriel was a lot more cautious than he used to be. Before he had been so friendly and loving. Now it was like he was shut down and had a huge wall up around himself. “We used to be friends, Gabe. At least I thought we were.” He looked into his eyes. “I missed you.”

Yep, he was an Ass. He sighed, feeling horrible. “Sam, wait…I’m sorry.” Gabriel motioned for him to sit. “Sit, please. I apologize.”

He pulled his suit jacket off and sat down across from on the blanket. “Thank you.”

Gabriel nodded. “You’re welcome.” He marked his place in his book and put it beside him. “Again, sorry I was rude.”

He shook his head. “Don’t worry about it. I understand, I really do.” He smiled softly. “If I had been through what you had I would be leery of people too, especially Alphas.”

He nodded and pulled his lunch bag over. He unzipped it and pulled out his sandwich. Sam looked at his sandwich as he pulled his own out. “What do you have?”

“Um…egg salad with bacon in it.”

“Ooh. I don’t think I’ve ever heard of putting bacon in it.”

He smiled. He nodded. “Michael started it. It was bacon bits when we were younger and he couldn’t use the stove cook, but when he got old enough he used to chop up the bacon and feed it to us after school.” He looked over at the Alpha’s wrap sandwich. “What’s yours?”

“A southwestern chicken wrap.” He smiled and shrugged. “I started eating healthier in college,” he explained when he saw the surprised look on his face.

Gabriel nodded. “It’s good for you. Keeps more…alpha-like than others.”

Sam laughed softly. “Mind telling my brother that?”

He shook his head. “I’m barely able to talk to you now. I’m actually forcing myself to do it.”

“Well, thank you for the effort. I appreciate it.” He smiled and held out the other half of the wrap. “Want one?”

“No, I couldn’t…” his voice trailed off when he realized he could trade his other half. He picked up the other half of his own and held out to him. “If you take this one.”

“Deal,” the Alpha said and they exchanged sandwich halves. They ate in companionable silence for one whole half-sandwich. Sam twisted the top off his water and took a long swig. “Since you’ve been home, what’s one thing you missed about the town that you haven’t done yet that you want to?”

Gabriel smiled before biting into the wrap. He groaned in appreciation. “This is _incredible_!”

Sam smiled. “I’m glad you like it.”

“Going to the drive-in,” he answered.

“What?” Sam asked softly.

“The drive-in is one thing I miss. Of course, not that I’ll be able to see it very well.”

“Why not?” Sam asked softly.

“My eye,” he murmured. “I’ve only got about twenty-five to thirty percent of sight in it so my right one overworks, and it makes things blurry.” He picked up his Coke. “Which sucks because I’ve been _really_ wanting to read the new Rick Quentin mystery book.”

Sam wiped his mouth. “Well, um…” he glanced at his watch. “We have about thirty minutes left, would you like me to read it to you?”

The Omega’s beautiful amber eyes went huge as his body stiffened in shock. “Really?”

He nodded. “I’d be happy to.” He moved things to the grass next to the blanket and moved toward the tree. He leaned against it and looked at the Omega. “Is this okay?”

His pulse jumped. “Uh…yeah. Are you sure? I mean, Alphas—” his breath hitched when Sam pressed a finger to his lips.

“I don’t care about other Alphas. I learned a long time ago that I wasn’t like your average Alphas.” He smiled into the Omega’s eyes. “I’d like to spend time with you, Gabriel.”

Gabriel scented the pine and peppermint and felt a sense of calm come over him. Liking the calm he said, “I’d like that too.”

“Would you like to slide over and hand me the book?”

“Um…” his voice trailed off like he was trying to decide if he could trust Sam enough to do as he asked. Giving him a shot he nodded and slid him the book. He slid back against the tree.

Gabriel showed him where he had left off and Sam began reading. As the Alpha read Gabriel’s mind began to wander to being with Sam just like this, next to the fire and listening to him read while it was raining, snowing, or whatever outside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up Next: Same day as this chapter, Dean learns of his father's stipulation to inheriting the garage and Cas learns about his grandfather's stipulation about his 10% ownership.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean finds out his father's condition for handing over his half of the garage.
> 
> Naomi criticizes the children...
> 
> The reason why Chuck and Cain are secret is revealed....

Dean laughed softly as he watched the Omega who sat next to him laugh wholeheartedly. He looked so beautiful laughing like that. He looked so freeing like that. He missed hearing his laugh, Dean realized. How much his face just lit up when he just let the laugh out.

“I don’t quite remember it like that,” Castiel said.

He shrugged, smirking. “Hmm…I do.”

The Omega laughed harder as the front office’s door opened. The laughter died when Castiel noticed who it was. His heart jackhammered in his chest as his pulse hitched. He turned in his chair. “Oh! Mr. Winchester!” he exclaimed, trying to not react to the scent of cigarettes and stale beer that seemed to mask his usual pine and grapefruit scent.

Dean immediately scented burnt cinnamon-sugar. He looked over his shoulder to his father. He immediately knew that his father was nursing a hangover and resisted the urge to roll his eyes and groan. If he smelled of stale beer and cigarettes then he spent the night inside of a bottle. That seemed to be his usual M.O. lately. “Hey, dad.”

“I want to speak to you, Dean,” he said abruptly.

“Sure, dad,” he muttered.

John Winchester stood at the counter in a pair of old faded jeans and a flannel shirt. He had more of a beard than actual stubble, Cas realized. The man glared down at him. “Get me some coffee.”

Castiel heard the tone in his voice and immediately found himself shooting up to do as he had told him. Dean looked over at his best friend. In the week that he’d been working at the shop their friendship had been rekindled and he’d be lying if he said that it didn’t stir up old feelings that he thought were buried. It also had brought up a protectiveness that he hadn’t realized he had either. Dean put a hand on Castiel’s shaky hand as he stood. “You’re okay,” he whispered. “I’ll get it.”

“No, Dean, I should—”

“I’ll get it, Cas,” he said gently.

“Dean, I told him—”

“I know what you told him, dad, however, you have no right to boss him around as if he’s your own servant.”

“He’s an Omega. They’re built to wait on us—”

“They’re not built to do anything for us, dad,” he said as he slammed the carafe onto the machine’s hotplate. He held the mug out to his father. He saw his father look at the mug and then at him. “Are you going to take it or just stare at it?”

He shook his head. He’d never understand his sons’ need to protect the Novak Omegas. “I’ve always wondered what he has that seems to make you a pussy-whipped bitch, Dean.”

He growled at the insult and felt Castiel’s fingers squeeze his. Instead of reacting the way he wanted to he said, “Go into the office.” He glared at the older Alpha. “And then you can go home to Kate and sleep it off.”

“You know you should respect your mother—”

“I respected mom just fine. However, Kate, doesn’t deserve respect when she enables your drunken binges, dad.” He walked to his office and pushed the door open. “Shall we?”

“Fine,” he said. He looked at Castiel as he came around the desk. “How’s Ketch?”

Without thinking about it and not realizing how sassy it sounded or that he could get into trouble he said, “Probably someone else’s bitch at this point.”

Dean couldn’t help it, he threw his head back and laughed. “Good one.”

Castiel gasped when he realized what he had done. “Oh, God…”

John didn’t say anything as he walked into the office. Dean looked at the Omega and smiled. “It’s okay, Baby,” he murmured. “Remember, Arthur can’t get to you all the way in Sing Sing, Sweetheart.”

He nodded. “But your father—”

“My father won’t touch you,” he murmured. “I won’t let him.” He kissed his hair.

“Dean!” John bellowed.

Dean groaned. “Coming, dad.” He walked into the office just as the phone rang. Cas picked it up and Dean heard him greet his father. He shut the door after him. He walked over to the desk as the older Alpha looked around the office. He sat behind it and looked at him. “What’s up?”

“Looks nice in here.”

“Cas did it,” he murmured. “In fact, he reorganized in here and out in the main office.”

He scoffed. “Should have guessed that the little bitch—”

“Dad, knock it off,” he told him. “In case you’ve forgotten he’s still a Novak. Which means that his family still can make or break you and he still has pull with his dad.” His eyes narrowed. “Or did you forget about that?”

John sighed. “Fine,” he muttered. “I’m willing to give you half of this garage on one condition,” John told him, sitting in the chair across from him.

Dean’s eyes narrowed suspiciously. “What’s the condition?” he asked.

“Get married.”

Dean’s jaw almost hit the desk. “What?”

“Get married to an Omega and the garage is all yours,” he told him with a sly smirk.

“You can’t be serious!”

He nodded. “I’m very serious,” he told him. “If you get married before Labor Day then the garage is all yours.”

“And if I don’t?” he asked.

“Then you wait until Bobby dies to get the half you think you’re entitled to, because I just might sign over my half to Adam if you turn down this offer.”

Offer? He couldn’t have been serious. There was no way that this was an offer. Although, he couldn’t let Adam have what was rightfully his. He’d been busting his ass in this garage since he was 15 years old. While the John Winchester’s favorite son sat on a cushy pedestal. It was his more than anyone else’s. “Fine,” he muttered. “I’ll take care of it.” He glared at his father. “However, who the Omega is, that’s my decision, understood?”

“Fine,” he said. He placed the mug on the desk and stood. “I’ll be awaiting your answer. Kate, Adam and I will be at your cookout this weekend.”

“Fine,” he said. “I’ll tell you then.”

Dean opened the door and John walked out before him. They both heard Cas say, “It’s fine, dad. Grandfather hasn’t exactly hid the fact that his grandsons are Omegas. This is just one more way to insure that Gabriel and I remember what he thinks of us.” He paused and then sighed. “I know, dad. It’s okay.” He smiled softly as he looked at Dean.

Dean saw the sad disappointment in the Omega’s blue eyes as he hung up. He looked at his father. “See you this weekend,” he muttered and waited for John to leave. When the door shut Dean knelt in front of him and whispered, “What’s wrong?”

“Dad just told me that he and Michael found a stipulation in grandfather’s ownership declaration.” He looked into his green eyes. “Remember how I always told you that our college education would be taken care of because of my percentage of the law firm?”

He nodded. “I remember.” The Omega had said it to make him realize that they were partners in the life they wanted to build.

“Well, dad just told me that grandfather’s ownership stipulation has me losing my percentage unless I marry an Alpha and sign over my percentage.”

“Oh, man,” Dean muttered. “That sucks. You deserve that, Cas.”

He nodded. “I do, but my grandfather has never thought so. He’s always thought of Omegas as second-class citizens—like your dad.”

“I’m so sorry, Sweetheart,” he murmured. “Well, I got bad news too.”

“What?” he asked.

“Dad has told me that he’ll sign his half of the garage to me if I get married to an Omega.” He nodded at Cas’ shocked expression. “And if I turn it down then it goes to Adam while I wait for Bobby to pass to get the rightful share.”

“Why in the hell would he do that?” Castiel asked.

“Because it’s his way of controlling whom I marry. However, I told him which Omega I marry is my decision.”

Cas nodded. “As it should be.” _What about us?_ He heard his wolf ask. Ignoring him he looked at his friend. “Well, at least it’s your choice.”

He nodded. He couldn’t help but wonder if would do it.

* * *

Inside the Novak home, Naomi was thundering on about how embarrassing it was to have unmated Omega sons. To change the subject, Chuck had told the boys of the stipulation that his father had of the employees. Gabriel was disappointed for Sam. “Which means he can’t get the promotion until he marries, right?”

He nodded. “Right,” he muttered.

“Well, maybe it’d serve him better to be married,” Naomi continued. “Although whoever marries the Winchester brothers would have to put up with that drunken idiot for their father.” She looked at Castiel. “You know you’re better off without him. I heard he’s a drunk just like his father.”

“No he isn’t,” Castiel told her defensively.

“Do you know that for sure?”

“Mother, come—”

“No, Raph, I got this,” Castiel told him. He glared at his mother. “Look, we all know that you and your parents have never had an extremely high opinion of the Winchesters, but Dean and Sam Winchester are nothing like John is. If Dean were like his father then he wouldn’t have raised Sam by himself when his father was either chasing an Omega or the bottle.” His eyes narrowed. “And I do know this, unlike the Alpha I was with after him, Dean Winchester was faithful to me. He never had sex with anyone but me—”

“Castiel!” she exclaimed.

“No, let him finish,” Chuck told her. “You need to hear this, Naomi.”

“He never had sex with anyone but me,” Cas told her. “He never saw the need to.”

“I’m not exactly sure that’s entirely because he’s horrible in bed or you were.”

“Well, from what I remember hearing,” Lucifer said, “It was neither.” He smirked at his baby brother. “Oh, yeah, I remember exactly how verbal the two of you could get, Baby brother.”

Michael chuckled. “I remember that. Hannah’s still trying to figure out what he did to get you screaming like you did.”

Castiel smiled as a blush covered his face. He knew exactly what they were talking about. “It wasn’t any particular move,” he said. “It was just Dean.”

The subject of Dean and Cas’ sex life was dropped and they started talking about a case that was at the firm. Michael smiled at Gabriel. “Sam’s taken the case,” he said to him. “In fact, he’s taken most of our Omega Abuse cases. Which was the department we were creating for the firm and for him, but…”

“I get it,” Gabriel said.

Naomi spoke up again. “You know it wouldn't have happened to you if you would have just done what he wanted.”

“Oh, right,” Gabriel sassed, “Because not cooking spaghetti sauce to his liking deserved a beating. Not starching his dress shirts deserved for me to be slammed into the floor and whipped with one of his designer belts, Mother.”

Her eyes narrowed at the older Omega. She shook her head. “You’ve always been headstrong.”

“That has nothing to do with how stubborn he was, Mother,” Castiel said. “And everything to do with Asmodeus’ desperate attempts to control everything around him.”

“To which therapy is teaching me that for abusive Alphas control is their number one way to control everything.”

The conversation fell into something less depressing. Neither Novak Alpha cared to think about the abuse their little brothers suffered for 10 years. As the conversation ended and they focused more on their food, Naomi continued her criticism of her Omega sons. “All I'm saying, Castiel, is if you were about twenty pounds lighter and little more submissive then you might actually catch yourself a decent Alpha.”

Cas rolled his eyes. “I had a decent Alpha, mother. One that treated me like every Omega should be treated.”

“And how's that, Castiel?”

He sighed. He really hated remembering everything Dean did for him. It broke his heart every time. “He loved me. I could feel that in every way he looked at me...touched me...”

“Eww, Cas!” Gabe joked.

Cas laughed softly and tossed a carrot in his brother's direction. “.... he cherished me. He had never called me an idiot. Or a miserable Omega. Or downgraded me in all the ways that Arthur had done. To Dean Winchester I was his entire world, and I knew it.”

Adina looked at her brothers-in-law. “Too bad you couldn’t get the Winchesters to marry you.”

“Adina!” Naomi exclaimed. “You shut your mouth. I finally got those Winchesters—”

“Don’t speak to my wife like that, Mother,” Raphael told her.

“Fine, whatever,” she muttered.

“And besides, you didn’t get them out of the family,” Chuck reminded her. “I hired Sam, remember?”

“I remember.”

“And Dean’s been a member of this family since Cas brought him home and announced to the entire family that he was going to marry him one day.”

Lucifer laughed. “I remember that!” he exclaimed, laughing still. “Dean agreed.”

Adina smiled. “As I was saying and I don’t mean this to sound as cold as you may think, all four of you have predicaments, why not solve them by getting married?”

* * *

After tossing and turning for about an hour, Gabriel got out of bed and walked out into the chilly fall night. He could hear the light moan of the wind that rustled the leaves, the crickets and insects. He heard a high hoot of an owl. He’d been thinking about what Adina said all night. It made sense for the predicaments that they were in, but he was realizing in about half an hour of his tossing and turning that he didn’t want to be in another loveless arrangement.

Especially not with Sam.

Today was enjoyable. Being with him, listening to him read to him. It was like it was in a couple of the Omega romances he’d read when he was younger. Thinking about that moment tonight had his mind wandering to many happy times together, until that nagging voice in his head reminded him of his defectiveness.

His scarred flesh.

His partial blindness.

And then the one that had him rethinking the entire thing: his inability to sexually satisfy an Alpha.

He sat in the spot he’d had on the property since he was a kid. It was between 2 cottonwood trees next to the small pond that dad had built.

Listening to Cas talk about the way Dean was loyal to him despite him being an Alpha made Gabriel yearn for that. He couldn’t help but wonder what it would be like to have an Alpha who would stay faithful only to you. Who wouldn’t force you to watch him be intimate with another Omega and ‘instruct’ you on how to please him only to be beaten and raped later when you still didn’t get it right.

Maybe Naomi was right, maybe if he had been more submissive…

He felt a blanket go over him and he jerked in fright. His eyes went up to see his little brother sitting next to him. “Hey, Cassie.”

“Hey,” he said. “Couldn’t sleep?”

He shook his head. “No. Um…I’ve been thinking about what Adina said.”

“Me too,” Cas admitted. “She’s right about one thing. It’d solve our problems.”

Gabriel nodded. “It would, but then I realized that I don’t want another loveless arrangement with an Alpha…especially not Sam.”

“Me neither…with Dean,” Castiel admitted.

“Then it got me thinking, I’m not good enough. I’m not Omega enough.”

“What?” Castiel asked.

“Cassie, I can’t satisfy an Alpha. I’m biologically incapable of doing it.” He sighed. “Besides, look at me. I’m physically scarred and I’m partially blind.” He shrugged and shook his head. “He deserves someone better than me. One time with me would probably have him turning to another Omega anyway. That’s what he did. He was always telling me that I’m incapable of satisfying him. That I could learn something from his lovers.” He exhaled. “He actually forced me to watch him with someone to ‘show’ me what to do and then when I didn’t do it—which would have happened because it’s me—he beat and raped me.”

“That’s not the way it’s supposed to be.” They both turned with a fright and saw Cain slowly approaching them. He held up his hands and looked apologetic. “I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you.”

Castiel looked at him. “How much did you hear?”

“Enough,” he admitted. “May I join you?”

They both nodded. Cain looked at both boys. “May I say something?”

Gabriel shrugged with one shoulder as he put his chin on his knees. “Do whatever, you’re an Alpha.” He scented Sandalwood and citrus and froze. “You smell like Michael.”

Cain smiled. “Do I?”

The younger boys exchanged looks and Castiel said, “Say whatever you want.”

“I am so sorry for what you two went through. I wish I could have helped your dad with getting you out of there sooner…”

Neither Omega spoke. Cain continued, “Gabe, what you went through isn’t what making love with your Alpha is supposed to be like.”

“I don’t have one,” Gabriel grumbled. “I’m not sure I want one.”

Cain nodded. “I understand that completely. If I had been through what you two have I wouldn’t either.” He ran his hand through the salt and paper strands. “It’s the Alpha’s job—as your Alpha—to tell you what he likes or don’t like.” He smiled. “Just like it’s your job to tell him what you like.”

Castiel and Gabriel exchanged a look and then Cas asked, “Is that what happens with you and dad?”

“Wha…what?” Cain asked. “What do you mean?”

Gabriel chuckled softly. “Cain, we know.”

“You know…?”

Castiel looked into the Alpha’s eyes. “That you’re our Alpha-Father.”

He froze, his heart hammering in his chest. “How…how….how d-d-did you know?”

“We’ve known for ten years,” Gabriel said. “Why do you think Naomi sent us away?”

Cain looked at his boys. “Then that means you know about your dad being…”

“An Omega,” they said in unison. “Yes,” Castiel said. “Knowing Grandfather’s view on Omegas—and being that dad and Aunt Amara are both Omegas—we can see why it’s been kept a secret for so long.”

“Someone had to inherit the firm,” Gabriel said. “He didn’t have an Alpha son and he wasn’t going to give a multi-million-dollar firm to the Groundskeeper’s son.” He shrugged. “Our grandfather’s snooty like that.”

Cain scoffed. “That’s putting it mildly.” He exhaled. “I’m sorry we kept it from you this long.”

Castiel shook his head. “We understand why. More now than ever.”

“Because of your grandfather’s clause about your ownership, right?”

They nodded. Gabriel sighed. “Have you ever hurt him?”

He vehemently shook his head. “No. I would never hurt your daddy. Just like you boys, your daddy means the world to me.” He exhaled. “I love him more today than I did when we first got together.”

Castiel tilted his head and then smiled. “Well, that explains it…”

“What?”

“Dad has always said that Raph and Gabe get their looks from him, but I always wondered where Mike and I got our dark hair and blue eyes.”

He smiled and nodded. “You look like your grandfather, Adam,” he said to him. He tapped his chin lovingly. “Right down to the chin.”

“What happened to grandma and Grandpa?” Gabe asked. “I do remember Adam and Eve popping up sometimes.”

He nodded. “Mom and dad stopped coming around after your grandfathers got into a fist fight over what was right and what wasn’t.”

“Grandfather and Grandpa Adam got into a fist fight?”

He nodded. “Yeah. Your dad wanted to admit to everything, but with your grandfather still in charge of the firm he put a kibosh to it almost immediately. Which pissed my father off and words were thrown. Which with my dad if you can shit talk then you should be able to fight.” He smiled. “To sum it up, your grandfather can dish it, but he can’t take it—my father kicked his ass.”

They laughed. “Really?!” they said in unison.

“He did.”

They turned and looked up to see Chuck standing behind them. He looked at Cain. “Babe, what are you doing?”

“They’ve known,” Cain told him. “They’ve known everything for ten years, Chucky—”

“Chucky?” the boys asked with matching sneaky smirks.

Chuck sat down and firmly said, “Only your dad and Rosie at the hairdresser’s has called me that.” He looked at his youngest boys. “Is that why mom—I mean, Naomi bartered you?”

They nodded. “She kept saying something about if she didn’t do something then she could go to prison for ‘buying’ an Omega,” Castiel explained.

“It would seem that she didn’t exactly learn her lesson,” Cain replied. “Being that she sold you two to her father’s business associates.”

Chuck sighed. “What are we doing out here?”

“It would seem our babies are feeling unworthy of the Winchester brothers,” Cain said catching Chuck up.

“Why would you think that?” he asked. He actually was enjoying that he didn’t have to act any differently than who he was.

“We’re damaged, dad,” Castiel reminded him. “My body’s not what it looked like the last time Dean and I were intimate.”

“And Sam’s so… _built_ that I’d feel like the relationship was an arrangement.” He sighed. “Besides, I’m not very good…”

“That’s only because Asmodeus was never patient enough with you,” Chuck told him. “I have a feeling that Sam Winchester would be very patient with you and tell you what he likes and don’t like.” He caressed his cheek. “Just like an Alpha is supposed to do.” He looked at Cas. “Isn’t that what Dean told you?”

He nodded. “Yep. It didn’t work for Arthur though. He hated the…” he looked at his dads. “Sorry. It’s probably inappropriate—”

“Don’t worry about that,” Cain said. “Just say it.”

He nodded. “When Dean and I would give each other handjobs, he liked a little twist as I was pulling up and Arthur slapped me when I attempted that on him.”

Gabriel shook his head. “Asmodeus hated any kind of job. I couldn’t give him a handjob or blowjob.”

“Did he let the one that he made you watch?” Cain asked softly.

He thought about that time and his eyes immediately lit up. “No…no, he didn’t. He told her that he hated it.”

Chuck smiled softly. “See, that’s his preference. That wasn’t something you did wrong. Of course, he should have never abused you for doing something wrong. He should have patiently told you what he liked and didn’t…” he smiled at Cain. “Like your dad does.” He rested his chin on Gabriel’s shoulder. “One more question.”

“Okay.”

“Does Sam know that you’re partially blind?”

He nodded. “Yes. He told me that Michael told him.”

“And he still cuddled up with you and read the chapter earlier?”

He nodded. Cain looked at his son. “He read to you?”

He nodded. “I admitted that it was difficult for me to read because the words became blurry because my right eye overworks and he offered.”

Cain smiled. “Sweetheart, that’s a good thing,” he told him. “That means he doesn’t see it the way that you think others do. If Sam didn’t care about you he wouldn’t have offered to do the very un-Alpha thing and read to you to give your eyes a break.”

Gabriel looked at his dads, then Cas. Cain made a good point. He really wouldn’t have if he didn’t care at the very least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up Next: Gabe surprises Sam...


	5. Chapter 5

When Gabriel got to work the next day he headed for the elevators. Bela looked up from the computer and called, “Where are you going?”

“Sam wanted to talk to me about something,” he told her simply and slapped the call button.

Moments later, he stepped onto the elevator and hit the button for the 8th floor. The doors dinged open and he headed for Sam’s office. “Morning, Veronica.” He walked into the office and stuck his head in. Thankfully, there was no in there. “You wanted to talk to me?”

Sam nodded. “I needed to talk to someone about this.”

“And you thought of me?”

He nodded, chuckling. “Of course,” he said. “Gabe, you’re my friend.”

Gabriel smiled. “Thank you.” He sat down in one of the 2 chairs that was facing his desk.

“So, um…your dad and brother told me the fate of my promotion.”

He nodded. “They mentioned it, not in detail, but…”

Sam smiled. “I didn’t sleep well last night because all I did was think about this. Why would your grandfather do this?”

“Because he’s a sick individual,” he muttered. He exhaled. “My grandfather has very set values and he expects his family and his employees to follow them. Which is why I think he put that clause in your contract, because he expects you to follow them. I’m surprised that there isn’t something about you immediately starting a family with whatever Omega you choose.”

“But that’s the thing, Gabe. I don’t have an Omega. The last one I had a romantic relationship with was killed in a fire while I was in college.” He sighed. “Then there’s you but I would never assume for us to take that step.”

Gabriel nodded. With any other Alpha he’d think it had something to do with his looks, but Sam didn’t seem to care that he wasn’t the good-looking Novak. No, Sam, was worried about mostly what he had been through. “Am I assuming too much if I say you want the promotion?”

He nodded. “Yes, this firm needs an Omega Division and your dad and brother have promised me that I would be in charge of it, with my own staff and everything.”

“And I’m assuming you’re asking for my opinion without actually asking, right?”

He nodded. “Yes.” He looked the young Omega in the eyes and said, “I know you’re probably not going to believe me, but your opinion matters to me, Gabe.”

He nodded slowly this time as he stood. He began pacing and Sam realized he was thinking, so he just waited. Finally he stopped and turned to Sam. “We could get married,” he suggested carefully.

His heartbeat raced in his chest as his body seemed to tingle with the surprise he felt. “We could what?”

“We could get married,” he suggested again. He quickly shook his head dismissively. “Forget about it. It was dumb.” He exhaled. He didn’t seem to take a breath to let Sam say anything. “Being with another Alpha scares the crap out of me, but…that might be just me, because you don’t scare me, but you’re amazing and incredible and you seem to generally care about me. However, I should be honest about something…I was told yesterday that the ten percent ownership I have of this firm is going to be invalid unless I can find an Alpha to marry and mate with.” He took a breath and Sam attempted to say something, but Gabriel continued, “Look I can completely understand if this isn’t something you want to do. I’m not exactly the most beautiful Omega…especially naked and God only knows I’m not particularly good at sex.”

Sam watched the Omega beginning to ramble nervously. He smiled softly as he watched. He looked adorable. He pushed away from his desk and walked to him. He walked to the Omega and kissed him softly, just enough to silence him. He caressed his cheek. “You need to breathe, Sweetheart.”

His breath hitched as the Alpha caressed his cheek still. “Sam…” he whispered.

“Mr. Winchester—” His secretary came into the room and gasped when she seen the 2 of them in an intimate situation. “Oh, I’m sorry!”

“What is it?” he asked.

“You’ve got court in about twenty minutes,” she informed him.

He nodded. He looked at Veronica. “I’ll be there in a few minutes.” His eyes dropped to Gabriel. “How about this…meet me at our tree at about two o’clock and talk about it more in detail.”

He nodded. “Okay,” he murmured. “See you at lunch.”

“See you at lunch,” he said and kissed his forehead. “Have a good day.”

“You too,” he said and left the office. As he headed to the elevators Veronica stopped him by calling out to him. He turned.

She walked up to him and said, “What do you think you’re doing?”

“Um…” he was confused. He had no idea what she was talking about. “What do you mean?”

“Did he kiss you?”

“What your boss and I do are none of your business,” he said and turned on his heel.

She spun him back around. “I have spent a year trying to get him to notice me and then you pop up in here and suddenly…”

He wrenched his arm free and said, “Did you ever think that you’re not his type?” He looked her up and down and said, “By first glance I’d say you have a few enhancements.”

She glared at him. “It’s better than being defective.”

His heart shattered at that. He pulled his arm free and didn’t say anything as he walked to the elevators.

* * *

Castiel stood from the desk and walked to the coffee pot. This had been his 3rd cup of coffee since he had gotten up that morning. As he walked to the desk he looked up to see Dean walking in. “Morning.”

“Morning,” he muttered. He looked the Omega up and down. “You look exhausted as I feel.”

He nodded. “My mind wouldn’t shut off last night for me to sleep.”

“Mine either,” he said as Castiel walked back over to the coffee pot. He poured him a cup. “Thank you. I don’t know if it’s a lack of sleep or an actual good idea, but uh…wanna come in my office so we can talk?”

He nodded and picked up his cup. “Lead the way, Alpha.”

He laughed softly and walked into the office. Castiel shut the door and sat in the chair he usually sits in. “What’s up?”

He smirked as he sat. “I was thinking about this as I was nursing my third cup of coffee this morning and before my shower…I want to stick it to your grandfather and my dad.”

Cas sat back in the chair and held the coffee with both hands. “And how do you wanna do that?”

“You and I get married.”

Cas bobbled the coffee and hissed when the coffee sloshed onto his hand. “Shit…”

“Oh! I’m so sorry, Angel.” Dean picked up an embroidered rag and tossed it in his direction.

Cas wiped his hand off and the cup. He looked at the rag. Written in red on the black rag was: **Winchester Auto**. “You want to change the name?”

He nodded. “It’s something I’ve been playing with,” he replied. “You always told me to write down what I see my dream shop being and I know I want to change the name of the garage. Update computers here—even yours. Change the signage and add on other services—auto detailing, working on classic cars, etc.”

A slow delighted smile came across Cas’ face as he said, “That sounds like an amazing idea. I like it.”

“But first I have to get dad's half.”

“Will Bobby let you change the name and add things to the services?”

He shrugged. “I don’t know. I haven’t really talked to him about it.”

He smiled. “You should,” he said. “He may surprise you.”

He nodded. “Right.”

Cas looked at the Alpha. “Are you really serious about this marriage idea?”

“Yeah. I think it’d solve all the problems and piss off the discriminating assholes who has a problem with us.”

“Speaking of my discriminatory family members, there is something I gotta tell you.”

“Okay.”

“The reason why I was bartered off to Arthur was because my mother—excuse me, my stepmother—was trying to cover her ass in the arranged marriage between herself and my dad.”

“What do you mean? Stepmother?”

“Chuck Novak is an Omega. He’s mine and my brothers’ Omega father.”

“So who is your Alpha? Naomi?”

He shook his head. “No. She’s a Beta. Our Alpha Father is Cain Farmer.”

“As in the Farmer family? Omega Advocate, Eve Farmer Farmer?”

He nodded. “Yep. My dads have always been best friends and their friendship turned romantic. However, being that my grandfather doesn’t have any Alpha sons, had to ensure that Novak and Associates stays in the Novak family so he forced my father to be pretend to be an Alpha.” He exhaled and looked at his Alpha. He looked stunned. “Ten years ago, Naomi found out that Gabe and I knew and to cover it up because she can go to prison for “buying an Omega” she bartered me and Gabe to Arthur and Asmodeus.”

Dean had no idea what to think by any of this and what came out was, “You’ve got to be fucking kidding me!”

Cas jerked at his outburst. “Dean…”

“Sorry, Sweetheart. So you were sent away from me and forced into an abusive relationship because your stepmother was trying to cover her ass?”

Castiel nodded. “Basically.” He sighed. “Dean, I never wanted to leave you.” He took a deep breath and continued, “You’ve always been exactly what I wanted in an Alpha…everything.”

“Even still?” he asked quietly.

He nodded. “Even more now, but Dean, you deserve someone who isn’t emotionally damaged—”

“Baby, we’re both emotionally damaged. Mine started even before you and I became a couple.” He stood and walked around the desk to him. He sat down and looked into his eyes. “If you can accept and love me for being damaged don’t you think that I could do the same for you?”

“Of course,” he said confidently. “I know you could, but you shouldn’t have to. You deserve someone who won’t wake up screaming almost every night because of the abuse he’s endured. Who doesn’t have to force himself to stay in bed because you’re still programmed to get up at five in the morning.”

Dean smirked as he listened. “That just sounds like you need another reason to stay in bed.”

Cas laughed and blushed across the bridge of his nose. “Probably.”

“And I don’t remember ever having an issue with that.”

He laughed wholeheartedly this time. “No, we didn’t.” He exhaled. “Dean, I don’t want to be in another arranged mating. I never pictured us that way.”

“Neither did I,” he told him. There was a silence between them for a couple of long minutes and then Dean spoke, “How about we consider all of this as a do over? A new beginning.”

Castiel smiled. “That sounds really nice.”

“Is that a yes?”

He nodded. “Yes. You said last night on the way to the house that you had until Labor Day weekend, right?”

He nodded. “Yeah.”

“Well, there’s a three day wait here in Kansas.” Cas smiled. “I looked it up when we were seniors in high school.”

“Ahh,” he chuckled.

He shrugged. “Anyway, so we could see if the judge could marry us on Saturday?”

He nodded. “That sounds good.” He stood, holding out his hands.

Cas put his hands in the Alpha’s and the green-eyed man pulled him to his feet. Dean caressed his cheek. “Seal it with a kiss?”

Castiel chuckled and found himself wrapping his arms around his neck, saying, “Absolutely.”

He lowered his head and gently took his mouth. The kiss was so soft, so tender. Just like when they were younger and the Alpha wanted him to ‘hear’ the ‘I love yous’ he’d say to him. He found himself leaning into the kiss more as his hands tangled into his hair.

Dean wasn’t expecting what had happened when their lips met. Lust burned in his brain and he could think of nothing else. He felt the older man fist his suit, as Dean savored the sweet taste of him. When Cas moaned this time, his tongue slid inside of his mouth on a groan. The moment they felt their tongues beginning to tangle, their mouths mated, teeth and tongues lustfully taking from each other.

Lust may have filled his mind as they kissed but that wasn’t what the kiss was full of. It was as if they were both afraid of waking up and finding out that the kiss was all in their imaginations. Dean gently broke kiss, lingering on his lips. He pressed his forehead into his. “God, I missed you, Sweetheart.”

“I missed you too,” Cas said and hugged him tightly. “You were with me though.”

“What do you mean?”

“When things would get rough with Arthur I’d think of moments with you and it would make it a little more bearable.” He kissed him, long and deep. “You were what kept me alive, Dean.”

He smiled and kissed him again. “Never again,” he vowed. “This time Naomi Novak or anyone else in your family or mine will take you away from me.”

* * *

Gabriel watched as Sam laid the blanket out for them and put the other against the tree trunk. They had gotten into a routine doing this. It was their thing. Gabriel found himself looking forward to lunchtime every day so that he could be with the Alpha and listen to him read to him. “What are we going to do when it starts getting too cold?”

“Um…sit on the couch in my office and cuddle.”

“Cuddle?” he asked as he sank to the blanket.

He nodded. “Yeah, I thought maybe if you’re okay with it that we could cuddle while I read, but if you’re not—”

“That sounds nice,” he quickly interjected. And it did. To be in his arms while he read to him. There were things about Sam’s size that scared him but in general he felt safe with the Alpha. And according to his therapist that was a major breakthrough—to feel safe with an Alpha that wasn’t related to him. “I made us lunch today.”

Sam sat on the blanket and smiled. “What did you make us?”

“Um…beef and broccoli stir fry,” he said. “I made up some rice this morning before I came to work.”

“Ooh, that sounds really good!” Sam said excitedly.

“Thanks, but uh, I should warn you, it might not. Asmodeus didn’t like it.”

Sam held out a hand for the bowl that Gabe had made up for him. He handed him a bigger bowl that had the rice inside. Sam opened the container that had the stir fry ingredients in it and sniff. The scent of soy sauce, broth and many seasonings. “It smells amazing.”

“Really?” he asked a little surprised.

He nodded and took one of the forks that was in the bag. He scooped up some of the stir fry onto the fork and tasted it. Sam moaned at the explosion of flavor on his tongue. “Holy shit,” he murmured. He looked at Gabe. “Oh, Baby, that’s wonderful.”

“Really? You’re not just saying that?”

He shook his head. “No. It’s incredible. I promise.”

Gabriel smiled and settled on the blanket. “I made tea to go with it. Is that okay?”

“That’s great.”

They ate in companionable silence for about ten minutes and then they started to catch each other up on how their mornings had gone. Gabriel chewed before he shrugged and said, “My morning would be going better if I didn’t have to deal with Bela Talbot. She seriously thinks she’s my boss and can just order me around.” He sighed. “She would much rather sit on her ass, filing her nails or attempt to flirt with one of my brothers.” He snickered. “She tried flirting with my dad earlier when he came in late today.”

Sam laughed. “Your dad can’t be that devoted to your mother. That woman is horrible.”

He nodded. “She is, but can I tell you a secret—that doesn’t leave us?”

“Of course.”

“Naomi Novak isn’t my mother. She’s my stepmother.”

His jaw slacked-open. “Okay,” he finally said coming back. He sat his bowl down and looked at the Omega, a little more intrigued than he intended. “You’re gonna have to back up and explain that to me.”

He laughed. “Well, you know my grandfather, James Novak’s views on Omegas.”

He nodded. “Which he and I may go rounds about that if we ever meet.”

“Yeah, well, um…imagine his disgust when his wife—an Omega—gave birth to two Omegas.”

“Two…Omegas…”

Gabriel watched the younger Alpha as he tried to process what he had just said. He laughed softly. “You okay, Sammy? You look like your mind’s about to explode.”

“It just might,” he murmured. “Your dad…Chuck Novak is an Omega?” he whispered.

He nodded. “Which means…?”

“He’s yours and your brothers’ Omega-Father.”

He nodded. Sam’s face crinkled in disgust. “That means that Naomi’s an Alpha?”

He shook his head vigorously. “God, no! That would be gross. Could you imagine…?” she shivered. “Anyway, um…no. Ever heard of the Eden Farmer Botanical Garden?”

He nodded. “Yeah. Um…it was erected to honor the Farmer family—your family landscaper’s family,” he said informatively. “Eden’s his grandmother or something.”

“Actually, she’s his great-great-grandmother.” He smiled. “Which would make her my great-great-great-grandmother.”

Finally, his mind caught up faster than it had been and his mouth fell open. “Oh, holy…”

He laughed, actually threw his head back and laughed. “Yep. Cain Farmer is my Alpha-Father.”

“Oh, crap…why aren’t they…?”

“They are,” he said. “They’re together every single night. Do you remember that one time you and Dean spent the night at the house and you heard all those “weird” sounds coming from dad’s room and I told you to not worry about it?”

He nodded. His eyes met the Omega’s. “Your dads were having sex.”

He laughed. “Yep. And from what I heard last night dad was enjoying it.”

Sam laughed. “So, um…why doesn’t anyone know?”

“My grandfather. He’s been forcing my father to pretend he’s an Alpha this entire time so that the firm stays in the family. However, I have it on good authority that dad’s about to let Michael be completely in charge and when he is he’s going to announce the big lie to the world. And then tell the world that he’s been in an extremely committed relationship with dad.”

“Oh, wow…” Sam murmured. “Why did you tell me that?”

He shrugged. “I figured if we’re going to be married there mind as well not be any secrets between us, right?”

He smiled. “I like the sound of that.”

“What being married?”

He nodded. He took a couple more bites of the stir fry and then said, “My turn to admit something.”

“Okay, what?”

He pointed the plastic fork at him. “Now, no making fun of me.”

He smiled. “I promise.”

“When I…before you left, I had a **_HUGE_** crush on you.”

Gabriel’s stomach fluttered as his body tingled in surprise. “Really?”

He nodded confidently. “Like I remember telling Cas once that I was in love with you.”

“You don’t feel that way now?” he asked softly.

Sam moved the food out of the way and leaned forward, took his hand until the Omega looked at him. “I wouldn’t say that.”

Gabriel watched as a smile slid across his mouth, the Omega’s stomach fluttered. Unlike Asmodeus, his stomach didn’t flutter out of fear, but anticipation, the good anticipation. He’d been going to therapy long enough to be able to identify the different feelings.

“Because now I can do this,” he murmured and leaned further over. Their lips met in a soft, drugging kiss. Sam heard the hitch in Gabriel’s breath and watched as his eyes fluttered open. “And there isn’t anything anyone can do about it.”

Gabriel felt the flutter in his chest. This Alpha, this man was absolutely incredible, and he was an outstanding kisser. He felt the flutter in his chest and felt his cock twitch. “Wow…” he murmured. “You’re definitely really good at that.”

He chuckled softly. “Thank you.” He moved things off the blanket and looked at him. “Ready to read the new book you got?”

He nodded. He was actually hoping that he offered to hold him as he read, because he’d been wanting to finally know what it felt like. Apparently, they were on the same wavelength because the Alpha asked, “Want to cuddle?”

Gabriel pushed the eagerness down as he nodded. “Yes, please.”

Sam got comfortable against the trunk and Gabriel moved over to him. He settled between Sam’s legs and rested his head on his chest. He stiffened for only a moment as Sam wrapped his big strong, muscular arms around him. Gabriel looped his hands around his forearm. They laid like that for a while.

It felt really nice, Gabriel realized. It was nice to be held and not worry about why he was being nice to him and what kind of beating was he looking ahead to. No, with Sammy he just wanted to be close, to cuddle. The big moose of an Alpha liked to cuddle, and Gabriel was discovering that he did too… ** _a lot_**. He exhaled, contently. “I think being right here will be one of my favorite spots.”

“Good,” he murmured against his temple. He kissed the exposed skin there and dropped his arms to wrap around his waist. “Because it’s already one of mine.” He was resisting the urge to touch him, to caress him. His wolf was growling at him to touch the Omega… ** _THEIR_** Omega. “You know when I finished in court this morning, I couldn’t stop thinking about one fantasy that stirred to life when you suggested we get married.”

He smiled, a little concerned at what he was going to say. He prayed that it wasn’t going to be what he was going to feel like buried deep inside of him. Luckily for him that’s not what he said.

“At my place I have a fireplace and I fantasized us stretched out on my very comfy couch, my legs draped around you just like this, your head on my chest as I read to you just like we do here and what we do every night before bed, I sneak kisses between page turns and we’re just content. Letting the company soothe us.”

Gabriel smiled as he pictured it. A contented smile on his face as he listened to the Alpha’s voice read the words from the book and the laughter that filled the room when Sam snuck the kisses. He tilted his head up and smiled. “I like that one.” Feeling a little brave, he arched up and pressed a kiss to the bottom of his chin. “What’s your house like?”

“It’s a duplex,” he said. “It’s got three bedrooms, two bathrooms, two stall garage. I share it with Dean. He has one side; I have the other. We share a backyard. It has a firepit in the middle, with barbecue area for summer get-togethers. And the one we throw every Labor Day to close out the holiday.” He sighed. “I’m not expecting to share a room right away. That’d be foolish, but I’d like to someday.”

“So, I’m not mistaken in believing that you’d want it to be real, right?”

“Right,” he said. He put the book down beside them and tightened his hold. “Look, Baby, there is no pressure in this thing, okay? I would feel horrible if you felt like that.” He kissed his cheek. “But—and I know this promise isn’t going to mean anything right now—I promise that you’re going to be it for me, Sweetheart. If we agree to this then you’ll not only be my husband but my Omega.”

His heart skipped a beat, even though his pulse lurched. “And I won’t lie, belonging to you scares the shit out of me.”

“Unlike your first time, Baby, I’ll belong to you too.”

His head shot up and he looked at him, his eyes bulging in surprise. “Alphas can’t belong…”

“I would,” he told him. “Secondary gender roles would not be welcomed in this relationship. However, you’ll have to cook. I’m hopeless.”

He laughed. “No one’s hopeless, Sammy. It just takes the right teacher.”

He smiled and turned his face into his neck to scent him. “Will you teach me?”

He felt the shiver slide down his spine and he gasped softly. “Uh-huh.”

He smiled. He placed a tiny open-mouthed kiss to his shoulder. “Good. I want us to be partners, Gabe, not like your typical Alpha-Omega relationship.” He put his chin on his shoulder. “I look forward to the day when your sassy self comes back.” He kissed his shoulder. “I had a few fantasies about him, but I’ll save those for later.”

He laughed softly, a blush coloring his cheeks. He was really enjoying the public display going on here. Asmodeus never showed him affection at all. “I have to admit you’re a lot bigger…everywhere than I thought you would be.”

He chuckled softly. Gabriel looked up at him. “Wanna get married this weekend?”

Sam glanced at his watch. “Absolutely, but if we do then we gotta get the license now. There’s a three-day waiting period.”

“Is there a blood test?”

He shook his head. “Nope. Just the waiting period.” He sat up when Gabe did, keeping his arms around him. “Are you sure about this, Gabe? I would hate for you to resent me later.”

He turned and looked at the Alpha. “The only way that would happen is if you turned out to be like my douchebag ex.”

He smirked. “Douchebag? That’s a new description.” His smirk widened to a smile. “I usually go with Asshole.”

He laughed. “That’s about right too.” He exhaled deeply.

He laughed. “So I have a question and remember you can say no if you don’t want to, I won’t be mad, okay?”

He nodded. “Just ask.”

“Tonight, a group of us is getting together for Doubles Bowling night. Usually, I’m paired with my brother, but I was thinking—”

“Are you sure you want to have me there?” he asked. “I wouldn’t want to embarrass you.”

“Gabriel,” Sam said firmly and the Omega looked up at him. “You could never embarrass me, Sweetheart.” He kissed his cheek. “As I said, if you don’t want to then that’s fine. I could make an excuse and we could hang out.”

Gabriel looked into his eyes and realized he would have done it too. He smiled and pressed a smacking kiss to his lips. “That’s sweet, Alpha—”

He moaned and took his mouth softly. “I mean it. Just say it and we’ll head to my place—or yours—and hang out.”

He smiled. “That sounds fun.” He put a hand to his chest. “When’s bowling start?”

“Um…eight.”

He smiled. “Okay. How about this…dinner at your place and then bowling with your friends?”

“Sounds good to me.” He kissed him again. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and shot a text to Chuck: **Where’s Gabe’s Unmated Papers?**

Seconds later his phone chimed a response: **In my work safe. Why?**

**You better have those papers ready for me on Tuesday. Gabe and I are getting married and I promise it’s not all because of our predicaments.**

**You too? Dean and Cas are getting married too. They’re headed to the Clerk’s office now to get the license. We’ll talk about everything Tuesday. I better be invited.**

**You and Cain, I promise. We’ll tell you when. What’s your combination on the safe?**

**Gabe knows. It’s the boys’ birthdays by month.**

Sam looked at Gabriel. “Ready to go get the license, Sweetheart?”

He nodded. They gathered everything up and they walked back into the building. As they stepped onto the elevator, Sam held out a hand. Gabriel looked at his hand and then at him. “Wha…?”

He smiled and gently threaded his fingers around Gabe’s. “Baby, I’m an Alpha who likes to **_show_** you how much I care or want you near me.”

He nodded. With the lunch bag on his shoulder, he looped his arm around their entwined arms. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad to be married to this Alpha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up Next: Dean and Cas filling out their license and scheduling a day with the Judge for their wedding day.   
> And Bowling Night...how will it go for the Omegas?


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Destiel Fluff
> 
> Sabriel Fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said that it was going to be bowling next, but these scenes popped into my head and I had to share with you.

Heat uncurled in his abdomen as he felt the Alpha’s teeth scrap along the pulsing vein in his neck. “Dean…God…” he murmured, the heat knotting in his stomach. He giggled when the Alpha sucked on his earlobe and then scraped his front teeth along the slope. He groaned as the heat shot through him. “Baby, if I don’t finish this—shit…” he murmured as Dean sucked on his gland that was between his neck and shoulder. He felt the slick gushing from his hole now and it was beginning to slide down his thighs. He had no idea how the Alpha did it, but he always seemed to be the one who could make him react like this. “Shit…Dean…”

Dean smelled the sugared scent wafting off the Omega which immediately told him that what he was doing was turning him in on. He pressed his cock into his ass and the Omega released a quite audible vocal moan. His lips caressed his ear as he whispered, “Your soaking through your jeans, Baby.”

“So…s-s-s-stop,” he said breathlessly.

He backed away from him, but Cas found himself whimpering. He chuckled into his ear. “I would but it would seem that your Omega doesn’t want me to.”

Cas moaned as the Alpha pressed himself back into his ass. He wasn’t sure which of them was going to die first—Dean at his hand for publicly turning him on or him for being so turned on his body felt like it was going to implode. He felt the Alpha’s fingers dipping down into his waistband and he wrapped his fingers around his wrist. “Uh-huh,” he murmured.

He released a shaky breath when he felt Dean’s fingertips brush his belly. Cas threaded their fingers and looked up into his eyes. “Please stop.”

Just as he remembered when they were together, the Alpha stopped without question. He tilted his head and his Alpha kissed him. Cas smiled, pleased that his instincts hadn’t let him down and that Dean stopped. “Let me finish this and then we can gross people out, okay?”

He laughed and kissed his shoulder. “Okay, Baby. I’m sorry.”

Castiel smiled fully and kissed him. “I’m not. I was enjoying it if you hadn’t noticed.”

“Oh, I did,” Dean whispered. “It seems that your scent is still an aphrodisiac to me.” He licked the mating gland.

Cas hummed appreciatively. He’d almost forgotten how attentive Dean could be with him. He remembered how the Alpha not only showed him how much he loved him with the tiny touches, the cuddles, but he also showed him in the way that every Omega dreamed of…making love.

Cas finished filling out his portion of the application, then signed his name. He pulled out his wallet and pulled out $50. He turned to Dean. “Do you have forty dollars?”

Dean pulled out his wallet and looked. He pulled out the money he had asked for. He held the money away from the Omega and said, “I’m paying for bowling tonight that includes snacks too.”

Castiel smirked. “Aye, Captain,” he murmured. He reached for the cash and gasped when the Alpha took his mouth gently, but with a passion that had eluded him so long ago. He moaned and fisted the Alpha’s t-shirt as the man swept his tongue inside. He moved his hands up, wrapping his arms around his neck and letting the Alpha deepen the kiss.

“Oh, look, Sammy, it looks like our brothers are still trying to inhale each other.”

The bubbly laugh that escaped Sam’s mouth had both Cas and Dean coming apart. Dean had never heard his brother laugh like that before, at least not with anyone but him. It was his happy laugh. Sam smiled, his hand in Gabriel’s. “Hey, guys.”

Castiel smiled. “Hello, Sam.”

“Hey, Cas,” Sam smiled. “It’s nice to see you two still hot and heavy as usual.”

Dean laughed as he shrugged. “What can I say? He’s still hot.”

Sam watched as the Omega flushed red and smiled as Cas murmured to Dean, “No, I’m not.”

“So, what are you two doing here?” Dean asked as he slid his hand into Cas’.

“Same reason you are, I’d suspect,” Sam told him. “Marriage license.”

Dean smiled. “Congrats, guys! That’s awesome!”

“Thanks,” Sam said with a smile. “You coming to bowling tonight?”

They both nodded. “Yeah. This time we won’t be paired. I hope you won’t miss me too much.”

“How can I? We’re practically inseparable as it is.”

Gabriel smiled as the brothers talked. He forgot that they were close too which meant that Cas and himself didn’t need to hide the fact that they were close too which would make things easier, especially with them living next to each other.

Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad to be a Winchester after all.

* * *

“So what’s new with you?” Dr. Teresa Bradford asked him as she leaned forward, listening intently.

“I’m getting married Saturday.”

Her eyes widened in surprise. “Really?” she asked. “That’s kinda soon isn’t it?”

He shrugged. He looked at her. He knew if he told her why that she’d immediately think that he was being forced into doing this and that wasn’t what they were about. He took a breath and explained, “It’s the strangest thing, Doc, with Sam I’m a completely different person, you know?”

“How do you mean?”

“Well, like I actually find myself **wanting** to talk to him, open up to him. I thought for sure I’d be scared to open up to him, but I’m really not.”

She smiled. He was definitely making progress and by the sounds of it Sam was a good support for him to be able to open up to him about things. “That’s a good thing isn’t it?”

He nodded. “Absolutely.” He sighed. “I know you said to not even think about another Alpha until we can get past my fear of them, but with Sam…” he sighed again. “…it’s a completely different thing. I **know** he won’t hurt me and be cruel and sadistic the way Asmodeus was.”

“How do you know that?”

“Because of the way he talks to me, touches me, holds me and the way he just is around me.”

She smiled. “Gabriel, if I didn’t know better I’d think you were falling for this guy.”

Falling for him? Could he be? He shrugged. “Isn’t that a good thing? Taking out the fact that I’m marrying him on Saturday. Being in love with him is a good thing, right? I mean, it’d be a different relationship than with Asmodeus. He and I weren’t in love with each other. I was a possession, something he ‘bought’. With Sam I’m just me. With Sam I can be who I’ve always been, and it feels **really** good.”

He sighed. “He embraces who I am at the moment and he is slowly helping me get to who I was before.” He exhaled. “I miss who I was.” He smiled. “He told me the other day that he has always had a crush on me.” He pulled his phone out of his pocket. “Which is a little surprising, but it makes me feel really good too.” He brought his phone to life and pulled up a picture of him he had taken of the Alpha a few days before. He showed her the photo. “This is my Sammy! Isn’t he absolutely beautiful?!” he sighed as he looked at the photo himself. “He’s fantastic. Kind and patient, everything I thought an Alpha would never be.”

She nodded. She couldn't help but wonder if he was as wonderful as Gabriel was saying he was. "Do you think he'd come in and talk with us?"

He shook his head. "He can't today. He has court today." He smiled. "He's a lawyer at my family's law firm.” He sighed and looked up at her after staring at Sam’s photo for a few minutes. “But, um…I could text him and see if he’s out of court. Maybe he could swing by,” he suggested.

She nodded. “Good. I think it’d be good for me to meet him before you get married. Do you think he’d let you continue your therapy?”

He nodded confidently. “Absolutely. He knows how important it is to me and my recovery.”

She nodded. “Okay.”

Gabriel opened his messaging app and texted: **[To Sam/2:45pm]: Hey, Sammy, are you still in court?** He put the phone down and looked at her. “If he messages right back he’s not in court. If he doesn’t then we may have to reschedule for you to meet him.”

She nodded. “That’s fine.”

About 3 minutes after he sent the message his phone chimed to let him know he had a message. He looked at the phone:

**[From Sam/2:48pm]: Hey, Sweetheart, is everything okay?**

**[To Sam/2:49pm]: Everything’s great. I talked about you in my session today and now Dr. Bradford would like to meet you before we get married on Saturday.**

**[From Sam/3:01pm]: I can be there in about 10 minutes will that be okay?**

He sighed. “Told you he was amazing. He’ll be here in about ten minutes, Doc.”

“Great.”

It was under 10 minutes when Sam walked in behind the Doctor’s secretary. He smiled at the older woman. She was about the age of what his mother would have been if she hadn’t died. She had her graying auburn hair pulled into a high up do and she wore a designer suit. Without much more than a glance, Sam walked over to Gabriel and took his face gently in his hands. He took his mouth softly.

Dr. Bradford noted how the Alpha kissed the Omega and realized that it wasn’t usually the bussing of lips that she usually saw but a full-on soft, passionate kiss. Maybe Gabriel was right. When she seen them pull back after a few failed attempts and this time Gabriel introduced him. “Dr. Teresa Bradford, this is my Alpha and soon-to-be husband, Sam Winchester. Sammy, this is Dr. Bradford.”

Sam immediately shook her hand. “Good to finally meet you, ma’am.” He took a seat next to Gabriel and said, “I’d just like to thank you for helping Gabe as much as you have been. He’s making excellent progress.”

Dr. Bradford watched as the Alpha put his arm back across the couch and she watched as Gabriel leaned back with him. She watched as his hand dropped to the Omega’s shoulder and he began to caress him. “So, Sam, um…Gabriel told me that you grew up in the Novak household?”

He nodded. “I did. My older brother and his younger brother dated for like four and half years. My brother and I are really close and so when Dean would go over to their house I’d go too.” He sighed. “That’s when I fell for the Trickster in the family.” He kissed his hair as Gabriel moved in closer to him.

“And you’re a lawyer?”

He nodded. “I am.” Knowing what his next question was he said, “Before you ask about my hours or anything. I took today to talk to my bosses—Gabe’s oldest brother and father—about me going home when Gabe does. We’ll still come in at different times being that Gabriel works from seven to six.”

“Not if dad for sure opens that division in the firm and puts you in charge,” Gabriel told him. “Mike talked to me earlier today about running the desk for the floor and with you being the boss, I’d be your secretary…so to speak.”

He nodded. “Right. I forgot about that. Your dad talked to me about that earlier too.” He kissed his hair again and whispered, “We’ll talk about it later, I promise.”

“So I’m going to ask you some questions. I want to make sure that your interest in Gabriel is honest and not the type of thing he had before.”

He nodded. “Ask away.”

“What made you decide to become a lawyer?”

He released a heavy sigh and started, “I like helping people and I found a way to do that with law. I’m actually a certified Omega Rights lawyer and I’m also an Omega Advocate.” He held up a hand, knowing where her questioning was going to go from there he said, “No, I don’t see Gabriel as an Omega I can help and fix. That’s not what this is about.”

“So, what is it about?”

“Well…we’ve always been friends. Yes, even with the age difference and the fact that the only reason why we know anything about each other is because of our brothers’ obsession with each other.”

Gabriel laughed. “And the fact that they couldn’t seem to come up for air.” He smiled. “Someone had to take care of the little pipsqueak while his brother was sniffing around my little brother.”

Sam chuckled and lifted his hand to caress up his neck to his shoulder. Sam smiled when he felt the Omega reach for his fingers and pull his hand to his lips. Sam threaded their fingers together and continued to answer the question the therapist asked. Between questions and answers, the woman watched as they caressed and touched each other.

She exhaled. She had heard stories about the connection between an Alpha and Omega. How strong it could be along with passionate, sensuous, and affectionate. She had always thought it was just an urban legend but watching the two of them now, the intimacy that was shared between them was what everyone wanted.

She cleared her throat and asked, “What kind of relationship…marriage do you see you two having? The typical relationship or—”

“No,” Sam snapped off. He hated it when people made that assumption. “We’re not going to be traditional. Gabe’s going to have a voice in our relationship,” he took his hand, “in our life together. We’re partners,” he told her. “He’s never going to have to worry about being abused or punished for anything ever again. He’s never going to be scared again, not by me anyway.”

She studied him. Something about the way he had said that and the way his eyes looked at her, she knew he meant it wholeheartedly. “Okay. Well, um, he’s still going to have therapy. Just because he marries you and mates with you doesn’t mean that psychologically he’s ready—”

“I know,” he said. “But I’m not going to force him to stay. He’s done therapy for six months. If he feels after we marry and mate that he doesn’t need your therapy anymore I won’t force him to continue. I believe he knows himself and his mind and body and I trust that he’ll know when it’s time to stop.”

“Hmm,” she hummed in surprise. She wasn’t expecting that. She expected him to tell her that he’d continue therapy with her whether he wanted to. That he had to be ‘perfect’ for him. “Okay. I gotta say you’ve surprised me, Mr. Winchester.”

“I’m just telling the truth, Doctor.”

“Well, Gabriel, if you’re absolutely sure this is what you want then I hope you’re happy.”

“Thanks, I will be,” he told her. “Are we done for the day?”

She nodded. “Yeah. See you next week.”

He nodded. He looked at Sam. “Ready to go?”

“Let’s go,” he told him. He stood and pulled Gabriel to his feet.

Gabriel’s hand slipped into his and they walked out of the office. They headed for the elevator and Sam hit the call button. They stepped into the elevator car and the doors closed. Once the doors closed, Gabriel felt a little brave and tangled his fingers into Sam’s dress shirt and pulled him back with him against the wall.

Sam looked into his eyes and brushed a fallen hair out of his face, then caressed his fingers down his cheek. The omega’s breath hitched, and he smiled. He pressed his lips to his in a slow, drugging kiss. Gabriel moaned softly and wrapped his arms around his neck as Sam leaned further into the kiss. Gabriel tangled his fingers of one hand into his hair and attempted something he had never done; he brushed the tip of his tongue to Sam’s plump bottom lip.

Without anymore coaxing, Sam swept his tongue inside his mouth and Gabriel lustfully tangled his fingers in his hair again. Their tongues slicked together and soon the kiss was wild with passion. Their hands were everywhere on each other and they nipped, kissed, and tangled themselves.

The ding of the elevator had them pulling apart like 2 children who got caught. A pregnant Omega and her Alpha stepped into the elevator and they both smirked at him. Sam slid across the back of the elevator wall and took his hand. Gabriel’s heart fluttered when the Alpha kissed the top of his hand. Could Dr. Bradford be right? Was he falling for the beautiful Alpha and what would happen if he expressed it to him?

* * *

Dean parked the Impala in the driveway of the Novak Mansion. He got out of the car and jogged up to the door. He knocked roughly on the door. He waited patiently for someone to answer. His smile faltered when the door opened. “Uh…Mr. Novak, hello.”

“Dean Winchester,” he said coldly. “What do you want?”

“Um…Castiel, please?”

“He’s busy at the moment. Come back later.”

Sir, I, uh—” his words were cut off by the door being slammed in his face. He sighed. He could feel the desperation inside of him at the thought of not seeing him. If James Novak was here that meant that Gabriel and Castiel were inside basically being treated like slaves. He felt his Alpha beginning to struggle to the surface to protect the Omega it had stacked his claim on so many years before.

Castiel came into the foyer from the family living room to see his grandfather shutting the door in…Dean’s face. He gasped. “Grandfather! What are you doing?!”

“He can come back later to play with you, Castiel.”

Cas growled and said as he walked to the door, “No, he can’t. You just shut the door my Alpha’s face, Grandfather.”

“Alpha?” he asked.

“Yes, Alpha,” he said as he opened the door. He saw Dean getting into the Impala. On impulse, he grabbed his trenchcoat and rushed out the door. He quickly got to the car as Dean began backing out of the driveway. He pulled the passenger side door open and slid into the car.

Dean stopped the rolling of the vehicle and stared at him in surprise. “Cas?”

The Omega slid across the seat to him and took his mouth gently. “I’m sorry.”

“For what?” he asked him as he began to settle in next to him. He pulled out of his parking space in the driveway and headed out. He kissed his hair. “It’s your grandfather that’s the asshole. What’s he doing in town anyway?”

“He heard from my stepmother that Gabriel and I were getting married. He wants to witness it himself.”

“He’s not coming to the ceremony,” he said firmly putting his foot down on the subject. “You know I will never control you but I want it to be an easy-going day for you and I won’t let him upset you.”

Cas smiled and kissed his cheek. “You’re amazing.” He sighed. “So what did you want? We agreed to meet later.”

“Well, I had an idea today while I was finishing up work and so I thought I would pick you up.”

“What’s your idea?”

“I’m taking you to our spot.”

“For what?” Cas asked curiously, feeling a little giddy at the thought.

“You’ll see,” he said with a smile.

Dean pulled up into the park and got out of the car. He took his hand and pulled him to his feet out of the car. He intertwined their fingers and walked up to the tree that was right in front of them. He looked at the tree and touched their carved initials. He looked at Cas. “There was a reason why I brought you here. Thirteen years ago, I brought you here and we carved our initials into this tree. That day I told you that I loved you and that I was always going to love you. Do you remember that?”

He nodded a huge smile on his face. “It was one of the best days of my life,” he replied.

“Well, ten years ago, I was going to bring you here to do this.” He took his hand and with the other took out a black velvet box. “I bought this for you then.” He smiled. “Go ahead and open it.”

Castiel opened the box and gasped, tears immediately filled his blue eyes. It was a beautiful tungsten silver band with a beautiful infinity symbol engraved in black on the top. On each of the open ends were his and Dean’s names. When he lifted his head, tears began sliding down his cheeks as the Alpha went to one knee. “Oh, God…Dean…” his voice choked on his name.

“I know I’ve always said I don’t do chick flick moments, but that has always changed with you. This may sound crazy and it probably is but, ever since the day you left, I have always felt like half of my life, my world is missing.” He sighed and looked into his eyes. Cas’ tears were streaming down his face, but Dean continued, “The last few days that you’ve been back I’m finally feeling whole again. I know the circumstances to our getting married on Saturday may not have been the ideal way of doing it but I’m so happy that it did because it’s made me realize something…

“You’re the only one I have ever wanted to share a life with. You’re the only one I have ever wanted to have children with. You complete me, Cas. One look at your face sets my world straight. Having you by my side is what completes me, makes me and fulfils me. You are my best friend, my shoulder to lean on, the one person I know I can count on; you’re my one and only, you’re my everything. My heart doesn't work right without you.” He sighed. “Ten years before I bought that ring for you as a promise that someday we will mate and marry. However, I’m changing that promise today.

“Castiel, I promise to never lay a hand on your in anger, I promise to always protect you. I promise to always be faithful to you. I promise that you’ll never have to worry about another Omega ever turning my head, because you’re exactly what I’ve always wanted. I promise to always be your biggest supporter in our life together. I promise you that you’ll be my forever partner in our life together and I promise that your opinion will always matter to me in making decisions for our life together. So Castiel Novak, will you accept that ring to seal the promises I’m making to you right here and now?”

“Yes,” he sobbed. “Absolutely.”

Dean stood and took the ring from the box. He slid the ring on his finger and looked into his eyes. “Will you marry me?”

Castiel released a sobbing gasp and nodded as he said, “Yes. Absolutely yes.”

Dean gently cupped his face in his hands. He lowered his mouth gently to his, taking his mouth slowly. Castiel moaned and fell into the kiss with him, tangling his fingers into his hair. A rush of desire clawed at his insides as he allowed Dean access to anything. His tongue slid into his mouth when the Omega moaned again and their tongues entwined. His entire body shuddered at the feel of the gentle passion exuding from the handsome Alpha and that he coaxed out of Cas that had the Omega releasing a deep purr from his chest.

He gently, slowly broke the kiss, lingering on his mouth. “Thank you for coming home.”

He smiled and caressed his face. He sniffled. “Thank you for giving me a second chance.”

* * *

Fall was on its way as the sun was beginning to fall into the clouds above them. Gabriel didn’t mind though. He was too happy and content to even notice. He was currently walking through the park, hand in hand, with the Alpha of his dreams and loving every minute of it.

Asmodeus never did anything like this. Then again he never allowed Gabriel outside much and if he did he had to wear one of those archaic collars that were all but discontinued now. He hated them. They always made him feel like he was a prisoner or nothing more than a sex toy. God knows that’s why the damn things were created.

Shaking himself back into the present, he looked his other hand around the crook in the Alpha’s arm. Sam had asked him to come walk with him in the park after the dinner that they had made together. Sam had his foray into cooking with him tonight and he did amazingly well. Gabriel knew he’d get better with practice and he couldn’t wait to see him get better. Gabe had happily accepted the Alpha’s invitation and they were currently walking toward the old historic wooden footbridge that had been recently rehabbed.

They weren’t talking much, and Gabriel really didn’t mind that. He usually got worried and anxious about the silence but with Sam it wasn’t about being fuming angry it was about just enjoying each other. It felt wonderful to be out with him.

They stopped on the bridge and Gabe looked up at him. “Sammy?”

“The sun is about to set,” the Alpha told him with a smile.

Gabriel looked up at the sky and saw the sun splashing into pinks, oranges, and reds. He turned to put his hands on the railing to watch the sunset. He felt Sam’s arms go around his shoulders and he leaned into him. He kissed his cheek, chin, neck and then shoulder. “I brought you here, not only to enjoy the night together before the chaos tonight, but because there’s something I want to say.”

“Okay,” he murmured worriedly.

Sam almost immediately smelled the worry wafting off him. He kissed his shoulder again. “Relax, Sweetheart.”

“I’m sorry, Sammy.”

He kissed the curve between his neck and his shoulder. “It’s okay,” he murmured reassuringly. He sighed contently. “I haven’t been this happy since you gave me that cupcake for my thirteenth birthday.”

Gabriel’s cheeks flamed as he laughed softly. “I felt so stupid then.”

“Why?” Sam asked looking at him.

“Because I thought for sure you’d freak out. This older Omega was giving you food. I thought you’d think I was courting you or something and then I’d be in so much trouble.”

He laughed softly and turned him to face him. He kissed him softly, smiling. “Secretly I had hoped you had been.” He shrugged. “But I think that has something to do with my monstrous crush on you more than anything.”

He laughed softly. Sam kissed his cheek. “It was the sweetest thing anyone’s ever done for me that wasn’t Dean.” He turned him to face him and smiled. “I picked this spot for a reason.”

“Why?” he asked softly.

“For this,” he said softly and began, “Gabriel, I can’t remember not having feelings for you. When I’m with you, I act different. In a good way. I smile more and laugh more. I don’t have to pretend everything is okay when its not. With you can drop the fake smile and wear a real one. I don’t feel alone when I’m with you.

“Instead, I feel safe and loved. You’re easy to talk to and you listen to me, which when you’re the youngest that is sometimes nonexistent. I don’t have to worry about holding back with you. You show me that you really do care, and you’re not just pretending.” He exhaled.

“I’m standing here before you to promise you that you will never know the fear you’ve known before. I can’t promise that we won’t argue, but I can promise that I will be quick to forgive I can’t promise I won’t be angry with you, but I can promise you that I will never raise my hand to you in that anger. I promise to always stand beside you as your partner in the life we will build together.

“I promise to honor and cherish you as my Omega, as the Omega who will bear our children.”

“Children? You want kids?”

He nodded. “Absolutely. More than anything.”

“I promise to always protect you and make you feel safe.”

“Thank you,” he murmured. He was confused as to why he was talking like this, but even confusion couldn’t mask his happiness.

Sam walked to him and carefully took his face in his hands. He wanted him to hear him this time. I promise to always be honest and faithful to you. You will always and forever be the **_only_** Omega that I’ll be with for the rest of our lives. I promise to trust you, respect you, follow you and support you.”

He caressed his fingers over his cheeks and smiled down into his eyes. “Gabriel, will you marry me?”

Gabriel gasped as he cried. “Y-Y-Y-Yes. Absolutely.”

Sam smiled as Gabriel gripped the sides of his shirt and turned his gaze up to his. A lust filled heat was in his eyes as he stared into his. She felt the pads of his thumbs brush across his cheekbones and pleasure pulsed through her veins. 

His gaze dropped to the Omega’s lips and he lowered his mouth to his. The kiss was soft and teasing as if he was testing the waters to see her reaction. Her soft lips quivered beneath his and he nipped at his bottom lip. Gabriel’s gasp came out in a tremble as he lifted his head. They stared into each other’s eyes, both panting. He tucked his hand behind his neck, pulling him down to capture his mouth in a kiss that made his head reel. 

He put his hands around his waist as he licked at his top lip, making him moan. On Gabe’s moan, he swept his tongue inside, taking the kiss deeper almost immediately. Their tongues entwined, he growled, and he groaned. Their mouths mated, teeth and tongues clashing together. He deepened the kiss further. He tasted of something sinful he knew he could become addicted to.

After a few minutes of kissing each other breathless, Sam gently and carefully broke the kiss. He lingered. Sam smiled and kissed him. “I can’t until Saturday,” he whispered. “I can finally show you the way you should be treated and that despite whatever your asshole ex told you—you are absolutely perfect…in every way.”

Gabriel felt his belly flutter at his statement, and he smiled. “Me neither. It’s going to be amazing.”

He just knew it.


	7. Chapter 7

Tuesday night at the Sunflower bowling alley was unusually busy for a Tuesday night. Tuesdays were the usual league bowling night, but it seemed to be date night for some residents of Arcadia and for the teenagers it was still a hangout destination. Over the loud speaker was an upbeat tune that was perfect for the activity. Castiel walked into the bowling area hand in hand with Dean. He brushed the pad of his thumb over the ring that Dean had given him about an hour before.

“There’s the group,” Dean told him and gently tugged him toward the group of friends that were Castiel’s friends too at one point.

Cas stopped him with a light tug with his other hand on the Alpha’s arm. “No, Dean, wait.”

Dean turned and saw the worry in the Omega’s eyes and he smiled.

At their lanes, the group of friends watched as their golden couple seemed to be in an intimate conversation about something. Andrea Kormos Lafitte watched as Dean caressed Cas’ face and then kissed him softly. “When did that start up again?”

“What?” Benny asked looking at his wife.

“Them,” she replied.

“Um…a week and a half ago I think.”

She looked at Benny. “And you’re okay with this?”

He shrugged. When he opened his mouth to say something, they heard Gabe say, “It’s actually none of his business what the two of them decide when it comes to their relationship.”

She looked up at him. “Who are you?”

Sam stepped forward immediately. “This is my Omega and fiancé, Gabriel. Baby, meet Benny’s wife, Andrea.”

He nodded. “Nice to meet you.”

“You too,” she said and looked at Sam. “I didn’t know you swung toward male Omegas.”

He shrugged as he gently pulled Gabriel onto his lap. “Technically, an Alpha’s attraction to an Omega has nothing to do with the outer or primary gender.”

They all turned to see Jo’s girlfriend, Natalie standing with a soda in her hand. The 2 women exchanged a look. “It has to do with how their inner Alpha reacts.”

“And besides, Sam’s always had a thing for Gabriel.” He smiled. He held out a beer to Sam and the Alpha shook his head. He held it out to Gabriel, but the Omega shook his head.

Gabriel pushed his glasses up his nose. “Barry?” he looked over at Sam. “That’s Barry?”

Sam chuckled. “Yeah. Told you he changed.”

Barry’s wife, Caitlin looked up at him. He had changed since school that she knew. He now wore contacts, but he was still a little nerdy and he and Sam were still really good friend. “You know him?” she asked her husband.

He nodded. “Yeah. One summer because of one of the benders John was on the brothers practically lived with the Novaks,” he explained.

Jo laughed. “I’m surprised that Cas and Dean didn’t end up with a kid by the end of the summer.”

“To have that happen you’d have to have sex, Jo.”

She smiled as she turned. She hugged Cas. “Missed you!”

“I missed you too,” Cas said hugging her back. He smiled at Charlie. “Hey, Red!”

“Angel!” she exclaimed and wrapped her arms around him excitedly.

Will, an employee from the shop and the one that had been sniffing around Cas for the past week made his presence known. “It’s summer with no parents, you didn’t have sex?” He looked at Dean. “Problems?”

Cas put a hand to Dean’s chest and looked at him. “We were fourteen. Neither of us had even manifested yet.”

Gabriel shook his head. “And besides, their relationship hadn’t shifted from friends to a couple until after they manifested. So at that point neither of them saw each other as anything other then their best friend.”

Jo looked at her girlfriend. “Nat, meet Dean’s Omega, Castiel Novak.” She smiled. “Yes, those Novaks.”

“This is Dorothy,” Charlie introduced. “Dor, these are my boys. Castiel and Gabriel Novak.”

Dorothy smiled. “Nice to meet you both. I’ve heard a lot about you.”

“You too,” Gabriel said. His eyes fell on the Beta that was seriously staring at Cas. He gently pulled on Cas and the younger Omega looked down at him. “Who is that?”

“That’s Will. He’s one of the mechanics at the shop. He’s been trying to sniff around me.”

“Well, he’s starting to freak me out.”

Sam heard what he said and looked over at the Beta. “Hey, man, pay attention to your own date and stop staring at my brother-in-law. It’s weird.”

“Excuse me?”

“Brother-in-law?” the women questioned.

“Since when?” Tasha Banes, a very good friend of Sam’s asked.

“Um…yesterday,” he answered. He looked at Dean and Dean gave him the look that told him to go ahead. “Gabe and I are getting married on Saturday, one o’clock.”

“And Cas and I are going to get married then too.” He kissed the top of the Omega’s hand.

Lee Webb looked at his friend. “You’re joking, right?”

Dean felt Cas tense and rubbed his back to relax him. He looked at his friend. “I’m not joking, no. Saturday, one o’clock, we’ll be at Judge Singleton’s office.” He glared at his friend. “I don’t need your opinion, Lee. Never did. If it was up to you I wouldn’t have went out with Cas to begin with.”

“I prefer women,” he said simply. “Female **_Omegas_**. It’s more natural.”

“Fuck you,” Max, Ash, Charlie, and Jo said in unison.

“And that’s fine,” Cas said. He had no idea where all this was coming from. “But just because he doesn’t, doesn’t mean you have the right to force your preferences on him.”

“Besides,” Natalie said. “My parents are same sex females. And my mama was beautiful when she was pregnant with me and my brothers and sisters. And like Caitlin said, it’s not about what outwardly out, it’s what’s inside of you that an Alpha falls in love with.”

Dean looked at his friend. “And besides, the way I look at it—I have the best of both worlds.”

Lee’s eyes narrowed. “What do you mean?”

He looked up at Cas. “Excuse my crudeness, Angel.”

“Say it,” he said. He knew the Alpha would have never talked so crudely to him.

“I can have the dick and children at the same time.”

Benny and Garth stared at him in surprise. “You’re…?”

He shook his head. “I never said that.” He exhaled. “Sorry, Baby,” he said to the Omega seated next to him.

“It’s okay. You mind as well say it.”

“What I am saying is, Cas is the only male Omega I’ve ever been with—”

“He’s the only Omega you’ve ever been with,” Jo told him.

“Correct,” Dean said. “And that should tell you something right there.” He looked at the other women in the room. “No offense to either of you but I have never found female Omegas challenging enough. In my experience, they’re too submissive.”

“With what he's been through, don't you think he'll be submissive too?” Will asked.

Dean turned his eyes to the Omega and their eyes locked. They intensely stared at each other for what seemed like forever. “No, I don't think so. The sassy angel I fell in love with fifteen years before is still in there. It'll be a challenge to bring him out, but I think it'll be worth it.”

Jo smirked at her friends, her family and then placed her hands on his shoulders saying, “If anyone can rise to the challenge it’d be you, Winchester.”

* * *

By game 2, Gabriel wasn’t so sure bowling was a good idea when you were literally half-blind.

He was failing his Alpha and he was embarrassing him. When Charlie told him he was up next, Gabriel stood and walked to the ball corral. As he passed Sam, the Alpha smelled the dulled scent of apples and cinnamon. He sighed and handed his soda to his brother. He glared at both Lee and Will. He reached over and covered the Omega’s hand before he picked up his ball.

Gabriel stopped and Sam wrapped his arms around his middle. He pressed a kiss to his neck and then turned his nose in to scent him. “Ignore them.”

Gabriel sighed. “I told you I’d embarrass you.”

“But Baby, I’m not embarrassed. I’m sorry if you felt like I was—”

“It’s not that,” he sighed. “I heard what Lee and Will said…”

“Gabe, look at me, Baby.”

The Omega turned to face him and he took his glasses off. “You are one of the strongest Omegas I know, Sweetheart. To have gone through what you did and come out stronger for it…I’m so extremely proud of you for that. And despite what Lee and Will say, I want you—scars and all—because they are now a part of you.” He turned him to face him and smiled. He gently took his face in his hands and whispered, “You’re not embarrassing me. If anything you’re making me proud to be out here with you and nothing will ever change that.” He pressed a kiss to his lips again.

Gabriel sighed as his nerves and sadness settled. This man was amazing, and he was so totally his Alpha. He had an ability to settle him in a way he had never felt before. He curled into his chest and Sam wrapped his arms around him. Sam kissed his hair. “You know what you could do,” Gabriel told him, wrapping his arms around his neck.

Sam saw the teasing glint in the Omega’s eyes and smiled. “What’s that?”

“You could help me.”

Sam’s stomach knotted with lust and he smiled. “I could definitely do that.”

As Gabriel picked up his ball, overhead he heard Gloria Estefan’s Falling in Love beginning to play. He set himself up and he felt Sam walk up behind him. His breath hitched when he felt his hands drop to his hips. Sam smiled into the crook of his neck and whispered, “Put your fingers in the holes.”

Without thinking about what he was saying, just going by what he was feeling in the moment he asked, “Isn’t that supposed to be your job?”

Sam heard the teasing lilt to his voice, but he also heard lust if he wasn’t mistaken. “Are you flirting with me?”

He smiled. “Isn’t that what I’m supposed to do?”

He laughed this time and positioned him correctly. He moaned softly when he felt the Omega’s ass brush against him. “Yeah, you are.”

He smiled. “Thought so.”

When they got into position again and this time Gabriel let go of the ball, the Omega felt the Alpha’s cock brush up against his ass and his breath hitched. The man was big, a lot bigger than he expected. He waited to see if that knowledge would frighten him but when it didn’t he allowed himself to feel the lust that waited. He felt his own cock twitch and harden. He tilted his head up and whispered, “You’re a lot bigger than I thought you would be.”

Sam smiled and kissed his cheek before he whispered, “And to think it’s all yours.”

The shiver that ran down his spine was from the lustful thought of what that meant and anticipation of it. “Can’t wait,” he murmured. And he really couldn’t he realized. What would it feel like to have him inside of him so intimately? To have him buried deep inside of him, to knot him. He tapped him on the chest and said, “I’m gonna go get myself a soda.”

Not worrying about anyone else in the place or catching shit for it, he took Gabriel’s hand and pulled him back toward him, kissing him senseless. “Hurry back,” he whispered.

Gabriel smiled. He kissed him and then walked off.

Jenna, Lee’s date looked at Sam. “What was that?”

“What was what?”

“The sex scene that almost played out in front of us,” Lee told him.

He shrugged. He sat down and took his soda from his brother. He saw the look in Lee’s eyes and rolled his eyes. “Dude, I don’t know what you want me to say. Despite what you and Will think, I find him to be sexy as hell and if I want to show him affection, even if it borders on risqué, that’s between me and Gabe and no one else.”

Gabriel walked back over and without much thought, Sam pulled him onto his knee and Charlie said, “Oh, guys, Dorothy and I were reading one of those A/O Couples magazines and there were questions in there to help build ‘intimacy’ between the couple.”

Gabriel smiled. “Oh, I used to love those magazines.” He looked at Castiel. “Remember that one article we read from that Alpha that said that Omegas didn’t like to fuck?”

Castiel nodded as he swallowed his soda. “Yeah. I showed it to Dean.” He looked at the Alpha. “Remember? It was about three months before I was sent away.”

“Oh! Right,” Dean said with a nod. “The guy was actually trying to say that there was no way an Omega would ever be in the mood to fuck except when they were in Heat.” He sighed. “When I finished reading the article I was pissed. He was just misogynistic and very opinionated.”

Dorothy smiled. “Well, you two dated for what four and half years?”

He nodded. “Four years and three months,” Dean corrected. “Why?”

“Well, no offense intended, but have you two ever just fucked when Castiel’s Heat wasn’t happening?”

To everyone’s surprise Dean didn’t answer, but Cas did, “Of course,” he said. “Um…a few times actually. Depends on the situation on where it happened.”

“That brings us to my first question then,” Charlie said: “Do you prefer sex at night, in the morning, mid-afternoon, or NOW?”

“At night,” Lee and Will said in unison.

Andrea shrugged. “Depends for me.”

“Morning,” Caitlin answered with a smile. “Best way to start the day in my opinion.”

They laughed. Cas looked at Dean. “Should I?”

Dean nodded. “Go ahead.”

“Um…in the morning and at night,” he answered.

“You had sex twice a day?” Dorothy asked.

They nodded. Dean shrugged. “It’s just the way we were, and probably will continue to be.”

Castiel’s eyes went to Dean’s and he hid the shiver of lust that slid down his body. He couldn’t help but wonder what it would be like to be with him now.

“What about you, Gabe?”

He shrugged. “I don’t really know. Honestly, my former Alpha is my only experience.” He looked up to see Sam stand to grab his soda. “And his proclivities were more sadistic than anything.”

Sam scoffed disgustedly and took a drink of his soda. He glanced at Dean and the brothers communicated without words. So Dean immediately said, “Next question.”

Gabriel looked at his Alpha curiously as he came back to sit down with him. He couldn’t help but wonder if the Alpha would actually tell him about it later. He tilted his head and whispered, “You okay?”

He nodded. “Yes. I’ll tell you later, Sweetheart. I promise.”

Satisfied with that, he tuned back into what Charlie was saying, “What was playing on the radio or CD player when you lost your virginity?”

“Nothing,” Gabe answered. “Oh, wait, does the whirring sound of a ceiling fan count?” When everyone shook their heads he then said, “Then nope. Nothing was playing.”

They went through everyone else and then stopped on Dean and Cas. Dean exhaled and thought about it for a moment. “Survivor—”

“Dude, you lost your virginity to Eye of the Tiger?” Lee asked.

“No,” Dean said. “Cas would have kicked my ass if I had even tried that.”

Castiel nodded. “I would have too.”

“No. Survivor’s High on You,” he murmured. “However, the experience started while Bryan Adams was playing.”

“Do you not remember the song?” Jo asked.

“I wasn’t paying attention honestly,” Dean admitted.

“ _When you love someone_ ,” Cas said without hesitation.

Dean smiled. “Right. You were singing it to me.”

Cas nodded. “Right.”

* * *

At the end of the night, everyone brought their shoes back to the window so that the attendant could take care of them. Cas tapped Dean and told him that he’d meet him outside. Gabe told Sam the same and they walked out together. Gabe exhaled as the cool fall air hit him. He looked next to him and his brother was staring up at the moon.

Just as Cas opened his mouth to say something, the wafting scent of cigarettes followed a group of people out of the building. An overwhelming wave of dread slammed into him. At the same time, his heart hammered so hard in his chest that it ached. His breathing came out in pants like he couldn’t catch his breath. His stomach churned as another waft of smoke hit him.

Gabriel watched as Cas slammed his back up against the cinderblock wall and slid down. His eyes were huge and his breathing was panty as if he couldn’t get his breath. “Oh, shit,” he muttered. “Cassie…”

“D-D-D-Dean…” he panted out.

Gabriel looked up and saw Charlie walking out of the building talking to Jo and Dorothy. “Go get Dean!” he yelled to them.

Jo turned and ran back into the building. Charlie ran to the 2 men. “What should I do?”

“There’s nothing you can do,” he told her. “Hey, Cassie…”

Cas didn’t look up he just kept muttering something about ‘he found me’, ‘how did he get out so soon?’ “He can’t…he can’t take…he can’t take me…he can’t take me away…I…need…t-t-to…find…D-D-Dean…”

“He’s coming,” Charlie said softly.

As if on cue, heavy footsteps approached them in a hurry. Gabriel looked up and saw it was Dean. He took his hand and helped him to his feet. He handed him off to Sam. He went to his knees and sat down on the asphalt. “Baby, I’m here.”

“Dean!” he exclaimed desperately. “Dean, he’s here! He’s here!”

“What’s his problem?” Lee asked his arms folding over his chest.

“Shut the hell up,” Dean told him. He pulled his jacket off and put his wrist to the Omega’s nose. “Sniff me, Baby. Come on, Baby.”

Castiel immediately smelled pine trees and chestnuts and felt himself settling.

“That’s it, Baby. You’re doing such a great job.” He pressed an open-mouthed kiss to his forehead. “I promise, Arthur can’t get to you, Sweetheart. He’s in New York. You’re in Arcadia with me,” he murmured.

Cas took another deep breath of the scent and his chest started to loosen along with his throat. He dropped one of his hands and groped for Dean’s shirt. He started playing with the hem of the shirt as he smelled him. “Those guys,” he muttered.

“The ones smoking the cigarettes and cigars?”

He nodded. “It brought me to him. I thought he had found us, that he was coming for me. I was his property,” he said and looked into his eyes. “He owned me, Dean. He would come for me.”

“But he’s not.” He caressed his face as Cas fingered the button of his flannel shirt. “He won’t.” He kissed his lips softly.

He moaned softly. The kiss wasn’t passionate, but it did show Cas that he still cared, that he still loved him. As the Alpha pulled back he moaned. He could feel the calm settling in him and he took his hand. He curled into his chest and let the Alpha continue to soothe him. Dean tucked his face so that he could talk to him privately. “Wanna go home?”

He nodded. “Please.”

“Okay, Sweetheart,” he said softly. He came to his feet and lifted Cas easily in his arms bridal-style. “I got you, Baby.”

Sam opened the passenger side door of the Impala. He stepped back and Dean gently put Cas into the seat. Dean smoothed a hand down Cas’ mussed dark hair and kissed his head. He walked around to his side and looked at his brother. “I’ll see you at home.”

Sam nodded and stepped back so that he could get into the car. Dean brought the car to life and said goodbye to everyone. He pulled out of the parking lot and turned right. As they drove, he felt the Omega curl into him. “It’s okay, Baby.”

“Are you taking me to Dad and Pop’s house or our house—”

He smiled softly as a semi’s lights blinded him. “Our house?”

“Uh-huh,” he muttered and curled into him more. One good thing about Dean compared to Arthur was that the Alpha liked to cuddle, hold, and touch him. “After Saturday I’ll be living there with you, so it’s our house.”

He smiled, laughing softly before placing a kiss on his head. “Where do you want to go? Family or _Our_ home?”

“Ours,” he murmured sleepily. “I want to sleep with you.”

He laughed softly and kissed his head again. His heart swelled enormously so for how much he cared and loved the Omega. Would he ever be able to tell him just how much?

* * *

Sam pulled into the driveway on his side of the duplex he shared with his brother. Gabriel looked at the beautiful craftsman style duplex and his heart fluttered. “Oh, Sammy, this is amazing!”

“So you like it?”

He smiled as he nodded, still staring out. “Absolutely,” he said. He gasped softly when the garage door opened automatically. “This is cool! I was never allowed in the garage with Asmodeus.”

“Why not?”

“Because that’s where he kept my punishment tools,” he murmured. “The paddle, the flog, the tasing rod.”

Sam put the Charger into park and stared at him in shock. After a full minute of silence, Sam asked, “Tasing rod?”

He nodded. “Yeah, I hated that thing. That’s where the scar on my left forearm came from.” He showed him. “That one.”

“Oh, Sweetheart…” he murmured. He got out of the car and opened his side. He took his hand and brought him to his feet. “Come on, let’s go home.”

Gabe stopped him and wrapped his arms around his neck. “Say that again.”

Sam smiled and caressed his cheek. “Let’s go home,” he murmured.

Gabriel had never been so happy in his entire life. **_Home._** He was finally going to have a home. A very safe home. A home with a man, with an Alpha who would take care of him and enjoy him just as much he was going to enjoy him. He took the Alpha’s hand and let him take him to the door.

Sam unlocked the door and then turned to Gabriel. He kissed him softly and lifted him in his arms. Gabriel gasped. “Sam!” he all but squealed. “What…?”

“I’m not messing with luck any more than I already have.” He carried him over the threshold and kicked the door shut. He put him down as Gabriel stared around the small foyer in awe.

“Oh, Sammy…” he murmured softly. He walked through the foyer and turned in the room. “This is beautiful.” He walked to the living room and sighed softly. There was a white entertainment center that had chests of drawers in the tall built-on bookcases and there was a large TV mounted above the credenza tv stand. In front of the TV was seating area that was in a square formation. 2 long couches were tan or beige in color, he wasn’t quite sure and in front of the TV eye view was 2 upholstered striped chairs. It looked very cozy and beautiful. He turned to the Alpha. “The only thing missing is a huge blanket so we can cuddle on the couch while watching TV.”

He laughed softly and waved him over and pulled open a drawer on the left side of the entertainment center. “They’re here and trust me I’ve had a few fantasies of doing more than just cuddle under the blankets while a movie played in the background.”

Gabriel smiled up at him as he wrapped his arms around his shoulders. “You’ll have to show me.”

“Oh, I will,” Sam said and kissed him.

Gabriel walked into the dining area and off the living room and smiled. He touched the beautifully finished dining table and chairs. He turned to Sam and kissed him passionately. He turned to look at the room. It was beautiful. It was all beautiful. He felt the warmth in the house. The warmth of happiness and love. The type of warmth he had only dreamt about, and he was finally going to have it for himself. He turned to Sam and smiled. And it was this man, this Alpha that was giving it to him.

He walked into the kitchen and smiled. It was wonderful. It was beautiful. There was a lot of cabinetry and stainless-steel appliances. It was his perfect dream kitchen. He saw the wine display above one of the cabinets. “Oh, Sammy…” he murmured, his eyes welling with tears.

“Baby?”

“It’s everything I’ve ever dreamed of…” he murmured softly.

Sam took his hand and led him upstairs. He showed him the bathroom on that floor and showed him the guest rooms. He stopped at another door. “Here’s the master bedroom.”

Gabriel pushed open the door and looked into the room. There was a large king-sized bed as the focal point of the room. A hope chest was at the foot of the bed. To the right of the door was a few chests of drawers and on the left was a large walk-in closet. The floors were wooden just like the trim throughout the room and very original to the house. There were built-in shelves all around the room. To the right and left, on the walls, were windows. On the wall in that faced the bed was a large screen TV and a fireplace.

Gabriel smiled and looked up into his hazel eyes. “It’s beautiful and exactly what I’ve always wanted.” He sighed. “Can I ask you something?”

“Anything,” he murmured.

“May I share this room with you…Alpha?”

Sam smiled and took his face in his hands. He took his mouth slowly and whispered, “I was hoping you’d ask that.” He took his mouth again and Gabriel curled his fingers into his button-down dress shirt, guiding him to the bed. When the Alpha tumbled on the bed they both laughed as Gabe toppled on top of him.

He straddled him and kissed him senseless. “I never thought I’d end up with an Alpha like you, Sammy,” he murmured as he slowly unbuttoned the Alpha’s shirt. “An Alpha so kind and patient. You’re amazing and I…” his voice trailed off as his hands spread the unbuttoned shirt apart. Desire raced through him at the sight of his amazing torso. “Oh, Sammy…” He went slick and hot as he looked from Sam’s face to his chest and back again.

Sam looked up at the Omega as he settled on top of him. He put his hands on the man’s legs and let his eyes roam over him. He watched as the Omega bent forward and pressed a slow open-mouthed kiss to one pec and then the other. When he felt warm wetness on his skin he released a soft moan. “Gabe…mmm…”

Gabriel lifted his head and took his mouth in a long, drugging kiss. He pulled up and looked down at him. “Let me ask you something…” when the Alpha’s eyebrow shot up curiously, he continued, “If the answer is no nothing will change…absolutely nothing. I promise.”

Sam nodded. Gabriel continued, “Have you ever…had sex?”

His stomach dropped. “Um…no,” he murmured softly. His eyes fell and his heart stuttered in his chest. Would him knowing that change everything even though he says it wouldn’t?

Gabriel smiled softly. The man was awfully adorable. He reached down and tilted his chin so that he looked him in the eyes. He bent forward and took his mouth slowly. He heard the Alpha moan softly and tangled his fingers into his hair. He deepened the kiss and Gabriel moaned this time. He broke the kiss and whispered, “Then it’ll be both our firsts.”

Sam smiled and brought him down to him. He took his mouth slowly and then rolled him onto his back.

* * *

Dean pulled into the garage of his, no, their home and put the Impala in park. He pressed the button to close the garage door. He looked over at the beautiful Omega who was curled into him. He was almost asleep so Dean reached over and caressed his cheek. “Hey, Angel, we’re home.”

“Mmm,” he moaned and snuggled closer.

Dean carefully slid out of the car and opened the door that led into the house. He came back to his side and got Cas out of the car. He adjusted him in his arms and carried him bridal-style into the house. He closed the door and locked the garage entry. He adjusted him in his arms and started carrying him upstairs.

“I’m too heavy,” he murmured.

“Never,” he murmured and kissed his hair before entering their room. “You’re never too heavy for me, Angel.” He placed him on the bed and walked to the drawers that were inside his walk-in closet. He pulled out a pair of flannel pajama pants and a gray Henley sweatshirt. “Let’s get you to bed, Baby,” he said gently.

He shook his head. “I’m too much work, Dean. You don’t need to be nice to me. I’m not worth it.”

Frustration was biting at him like a wolf chasing him. He put the pajamas down on the bed and looked into his eyes. “Look at me, Castiel.” The Omega didn’t look at him. This time he used his Alpha voice and said, “Look at me.”

The Omega looked into his eyes and his heart stuttered. He thought for sure he’d see angry by the town in his voice but the Alpha wasn’t angry. Dean caressed his cheek. “You’re worth it. You’ll always be worth it with me, Cas.” He caressed his cheek and smiled. “You’re my angel. You’ll never be too much work for me, Baby. You’re everything to me… ** _everything_**.”

Castiel looked into his eyes and saw the sincerity there. He smiled softly and leaned forward. He took his mouth slowly. “Don’t leave me. Don’t leave me, Dean.”

He shook his head. “No, Baby, never,” he told him. “I promise.” He caressed his cheek. “Let’s get you ready for bed, Baby.”

“Will you help me?” he asked softly.

“Always,” he answered just as softly.

“Promise me something?”

“Anything,” he said as he gathered the man’s shirt into his hands.

“Promise me that you’ll still want me, that you’ll still touch me even when you see my scars.”

Dean’s heart broke then. He was feeling self-conscious about his body. “Despite your scars, Baby, I’m always going to want you…” he looked into his eyes. “…and **_he’s_** always going to want you. Nothing will change that, Cas.”

Cas shivered when he heard the way that Dean referred to his wolf and the intenseness in the man’s eyes. He stood slowly and Dean helped him take his pants off. Dean pulled them down his legs as the Omega sat down. Dean saw the white slashing scars on his inner thighs. After pulling his jeans off he pushed his legs apart gently.

Cas’ breath hitched as he felt Dean’s gentle touch on the sensitive flesh. He watched the Alpha as his eyes lifted to his and they sat there staring at each other for a long few minutes. He gasped softly when he felt Dean’s lips pressed into the damaged skin. He felt his cock twitch and he went slick instantly. “What happened?”

“Arthur,” he told him softly. “He was into sadistic BDSM games.” He sighed. “He was into knife play. He got off on my flesh bleeding and me begging him to stop because it hurt so badly.”

Dean growled low in his chest. He was beyond outraged at the thought that someone got off on his angel being in pain. It just about killed him every time that the Omega was hurt. He caressed his thighs again and then pressed a kiss to each thigh. He grabbed the pajama pants and put Cas’ feet into the legs.

“Dean…”

The Alpha looked into his eyes and he leaned up. He took his mouth slowly, cherishing the feel of his lips on the Omega’s. He broke the kiss and smiled up at the man. “I’m so sorry, Baby. I’m sorry you had to go through all that.”

He smiled and stood and he pulled his pants up. He pulled the shirt off and Dean saw the slash marks on his back. He reached out and touched the damaged raised skin. “What happened?” he asked softly.

“Flogging whip,” he murmured. He pulled his shirt over his head. “Will you sleep with me?”

“Planned on it,” Dean told him. “Get in bed and I’ll be right there.” He walked to his dresser and pulled out a pair of sleep pants. He pulled his jeans off and pulled the pants on. He walked to the bed and got in. “Tell me how you want to lay.”

Cas rolled to face him and he said, “I want you to hold me, please?”

He smiled and wrapped an arm around him. “You never have to ask,” he murmured. He flipped the light off and pulled the blankets up around them.

The Omega tilted his head up and took his mouth slow. “Good night, Dean.”

“Good night, Cas.” He settled in next to him. They lay there in the moonlight silence, Dean was caressing the arm that was resting on his chest.

Cas sighed. He couldn’t help but wonder how the Alpha would react to him asking about sleeping in the room with him. “Dean, can I ask you something?”

“You can ask me anything, Sweetheart.”

“Will you let me share your bed, your room?”

He smiled and rolled the Omega onto his back. He took his mouth in a kiss that had them both moaning. Cas wrapped his arms around the Alpha’s neck and poured everything he had into the kiss. When they pulled back they were both panting. “Well, we will be married so I was hoping that we wouldn’t just share the house and our life, but our bed too.”

Castiel smiled and kissed him again. He kissed his chest as he rested his head where the Alpha’s heart was. He kissed the spot. He exhaled, content as his eyes drifted shut. His last thought before sleep took him was how amazing his life was going to be from now on.

* * *

I have a facebook group for lovers of Destiel and Sabriel. If you would like to join, I'd LOVE to connect with you there. Destiel-Sabriel Fanfiction Den:  
[www.facebook.com/groups/2800428276870521/](http://www.facebook.com/groups/2800428276870521/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up Next: The couples get married.
> 
> QUESTION: What do you all think of the couples having a wedding night after their wedding and the cookout?


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are coming to a head for our couples. 
> 
> The Novak Family takes back their futures.
> 
> Dean's ultimate plan for his own garage comes to fruition. 
> 
> And the wedding day...

The next day at work, Castiel and Gabriel walked into their father’s office and was really confused. Sitting around the small table where Chuck held meetings amongst his boys sat their brothers, their dad and their grandfather, James Novak. Gabriel slowed and looked at their eldest brother. “What’s going on?”

Michael smiled. “I wanted you to witness history in the making, guys.”

“Why?” Gabriel muttered. “It’s not like we can actually benefit from it.”

Castiel saw the looks being exchanged between Chuck, Michael, Lucifer and Raphael and his brow furrowed. What were they planning now? “Um…Gabe, maybe—”

James grabbed Gabriel’s wrist and jerked on him. “Just sit your disobedient ass down!”

“Ow,” Gabriel muttered.

Raphael immediately stood, but before he could do anything they saw a large familiar hand land on the older man’s hand. They looked to see Sam shooting the patriarch a mutinous glare. “Let him go or believe me I will forget that you’re my future father-in-law’s father and beat you to death with my bare hands.”

“And if he doesn’t I will.”

They looked to see Dean standing with his brother, his arms folded over his chest, fuming.

He glared at the older man. “And trust me I’ve waited ten fucking years to release some of the rage you induced when you allowed my Omega to leave town.” His eyes narrowed. “I gotta say, as a family Alpha you suck.”

The older Alpha let him go with a shove and Sam gently wrapped his fingers around his wrist and moved him behind him. He turned to him and soothed the pain away. “You okay?”

He nodded. “I am now.” He kissed his lips.

Castiel looked at Dean and closed the gap between them. “What are you doing here?”

“Mike called and asked me to meet you guys here. Something about the ten percent that I’ll be getting or something.”

The Omega listened to how he dismissed the last part. Dean didn’t want to own his ten percent of the law firm. It wasn’t his and he was going to make sure Cas always knew that. They sat down together and just like he had always done when they were together as teenagers, Dean intertwined their fingers. While Sam sat down and Gabriel, sat on the arm of the Alpha’s chair and Sam wrapped an arm around Gabriel’s waist.

Sam glanced at his watch. “Could we move this along? I have an appointment with a client in about twenty minutes.”

“Yeah, I gotta go too. Bobby wanted to talk to me about something today and he doesn’t like to wait, and he doesn’t care if it’s the almighty James Novak forcing him to.”

James shot him a glare and Dean glared right back. Chuck looked at his son-in-law. “Dean, that’s enough.” He looked at everyone at the table. “We’ve all got better things to do than sit around here, so Michael if you would?”

“Of course, dad.” He stood and handed his grandfather a manila folder. “Inside that folder is everything we discussed earlier. It just needs your signatures.”

James nodded. He looked at his eldest son and knew he could trust him. So without even reading the documents he signed them. He looked at Michael. “Congratulations, you’re now the owner and President of Novak and Associates.”

“Thank you, Grandfather.” He looked at Sam. “Which is why you’re here.” He handed him another manila folder. “That wing to the firm will be yours as soon as you sign these, Sammy.”

Sam smiled and Gabriel couldn’t be prouder. He took the file and opened. Michael said, “As we agreed, you’ll be totally in charge with weekly and monthly meetings with the rest of us on the board.”

Sam nodded and took the pen from Raphael. He looked down at the paper before he signed. He saw what his title would be: Senior Vice-President of Omega Affairs and Advocacy, Samuel W. Winchester. “Holy…shit…” he murmured. He looked at his brother. “I’m now the Senior Vice-President of Omega Affairs and Advocacy.”

Dean smiled, pride radiating from him. “That’s great, Baby Brother.”

Gabriel smiled and kissed his cheek. “Sign it.”

Sam did as he said and signed his name and initialed where he needed to. He slid it across to his co-workers. Lucifer looked at Michael. “Let me tell Gabe.”

He nodded with a smile. “Go ahead.”

He looked at Gabriel. “By request of your Alpha, you’re being promoted, Gabe.”

“I am?”

Michael nodded. “You’re going to be his legal secretary.” He smiled. “Before you object, dad looked into it and your secretary certification you did after high school graduation is still valid.”

Gabriel exhaled, his breath shuddering out. “Oh, wow…”

Sam smiled and kissed his cheek. “I couldn’t run the department without you, Sweetheart.”

Chuck looked at them both. “You can start in the new department on Mon…no, Tuesday. Sorry. Forgot about Labor Day.”

James looked at his grandson. “May I go now?”

Michael nodded. “You may. Sorry. Tell grandmother we said hi.”

James stood and walked out of the office. As soon as he heard the doors to the elevator he knew that James was too far away to hear anything and so he said, “Senile Old Douchebag.”

The entire table burst out laughing. Castiel eyed his big brother suspiciously. “What did you do?”

Chuck smiled. “That’s to be revealed on Saturday. At your reception.”

* * *

Dean walked into the shop with Castiel behind him. He smiled at the older Alpha that was in his office waiting for him. “Hi, Bobby.”

“Hi, Son,” he muttered. “Let your Omega in too. This affects him.”

They both stepped into the office and Castiel shut the door. Bobby looked at them both and said, “With your wedding on Saturday I have come to a decision.” He looked at Castiel. “Would you like to buy my half of the garage.”

He stared wordlessly at him, his heart pounding. “Wha…what?”

Bobby chuckled. “Of course, if that’s okay with your Alpha.” He looked at Castiel. “I’d like to offer you first dibs on my half of the garage. Dean’s already getting his on Saturday, so…”

“Um…” he really had no idea what to say. He slid into the chair next to Dean as knees quaked. He looked at Dean. “What do you think? I know you’ve been wanting the garage to implement your plan for it.”

He nodded. “Yeah, I have, but Baby, this is just as good. We can still make the plan that you helped me with happen, but this way you’ll have an equal say in what happens. That includes services and employees.”

Castiel knew what he was saying. He was trying to let him know that if Will kept bothering him he could let him go this way. Not that Dean wouldn’t have done it anyway. He looked at the older Alpha. “How much?”

“Well, the business itself is worth about two million dollars, and being that it’s a wedding present…how about…free services on both mine and Ellen’s vehicles for life?”

Cas’ eyes popped wide. “Are…are…are you serious?”

He nodded. “Absolutely.” He held up a folder. “I even had Michael draw up the ownership papers for both you and Dean. As of today, not only will you be sharing a life together, but you’ll be sharing your work life too.”

* * *

Dean never thought he’d be so nervous on his wedding day.

But here he was standing in front of the mirror, trying to tie his tie and his hands were shaking so bad. He stopped and took a breath. Both he and Sam were in another room off the courtroom where they were going to get married later. Right now Sam was in the bathroom changing into his suit for the ceremony. As he picked up both ends of the tie, his hands shook again.

“Want some help with that?”

Dean turned and smiled when he saw his soon-to-be father-in-law. “Hey!”

Cain Farmer walked into the room dressed in a black suit and blue tie. He smiled at the young man. “Hi. Where’s Sam?”

“In the bathroom,” he told him. “Hopefully, he’s having better luck with this thing than me because I don’t know if I could help him.”

The older man laughed, his eyes dancing. He exhaled. “This room hasn’t changed.”

“What do you mean?”

Cain stepped toward him and took the tie into his hands. “This is where Chuck and I registered our mating.”

“Mating?” he asked. “You mated?”

He nodded. “We did. Thirty-nine years ago.”

Dean blinked in surprise. “Wow…I knew you guys had…but I had no idea that you had mated.”

He nodded. “It was our own private way to stick it to James, Chuck’s asshole of a father.” He exhaled. “James is part of the reason why I came in here today.”

“What’s going on?” Sam said as he came into the room.

“James is coming to the cookout with Grandma Amelia, Chuck’s mother.” He sighed.

Sam nodded and then smiled. “When do we meet Adam and Eve?”

He laughed. “Today. Dad just called me and asked where your house was. He has trouble with numbers…so he wanted to double check and let mom hear it.”

“Do they know that you and Chuck mated?” Sam asked.

He nodded. He began tying the Alpha’s tie. “They know. My parents don’t get along with James and Amelia. James is an enormously traditional. You think Naomi’s bad…James and Amelia are worse. My parents on the other hand are very…laid-back. They have never treated mine and my brother’s chosen mates as anything but family. They allowed us to make our choice and Chuck has always been mine.”

Sam smiled. “Good to know.” He sighed. “I need help.”

Cain chuckled and glanced at the other Alpha. It was tied, but it was crooked. “Hold on a second.” He finished Dean’s tie and tapped his chest. “There you go.”

Dean smiled and inspected it in the mirror. “Thanks, dad.”

Cain stopped for a second and then turned to Sam. “You’re welcome.” He straightened Sam’s tie as he said, “The rest of the family will be in the courthouse waiting for you when you finish the ceremony.” He shrugged. “Michael and Lucifer insisted.” He released a deep breath. “Whether either of you like it, you have a family now who cares about you and who won’t shame you because you don’t do things the way they’re “supposed” to be done.” He finished the tie and tapped his chest. “There you go, Big Guy.”

He sighed. “I always had hoped that you two would end up with my youngest two boys.” He smiled at Dean. “You two have always been incredibly good for each other.” He looked at Sam. “You are good for Gabriel. In the last…three weeks I’m beginning to see my boy reemerging and for that I want to say thank you.”

Sam smiled and hugged him. “You’re welcome. I know dad thought I was insane and so did most of my friends, but I’ve always thought that Gabriel was special.” He sighed. “He’s the first person I’ve ever been in love with and I can honestly say that as hard as I tried to move on there was always something missing between me and the other person. But with Gabe…that missing piece is there. I don’t know what it is that was missing but it feels good to have it.”

Cain smiled. As his father he couldn’t have wanted to hear that more. He nodded. “Well, let’s go get you two married.”

* * *

Dean watched as Cas came down the aisle toward him. He felt a fullness he hadn’t felt in an awfully long time as his eyes filled with tears. He wasn’t usually a public crier, but dammit it was his wedding day he was allowed. He took the Omega’s hand and kissed his fingers.

Castiel smiled and wiped his own tears. He couldn’t believe how lucky he was. He was finally marrying his dream Alpha. After 10 years apart and it was finally happening. He was still afraid he’d wake up and be back with Arthur all over again. He looked over his shoulder and saw his brothers, their wives, his dads, his grandparents, Dean and Sam’s father, stepmother and younger brother, Adam. When Sam took Gabriel’s hand Judge Singleton began his usual greeting and declaration, then it was the couples turn to recite their vows.

“At this time, the couples would like to read their own vows.” He looked at Dean. “Go ahead, Dean.”

Dean smiled and took Castiel’s hands. “Ten years ago, on your birthday I stood under that old cottonwood tree in Farmer Family Park with you and I promised you that I would love you for the rest of my life.” He smiled as he watched the Omega’s beautiful blue eyes fill with tears. “Despite as hard as I had tried to move on I never found anyone who made feel the way you have the entire time we were together.” He cleared his throat as his own eyes filled with tears and he continued, “I take you to be my best friend, my faithful partner and my one true love. I promise to encourage you and inspire you and to love you truly with my wholeheartedly. I promise to love you through good times, bad times and when our kids are driving us both insane. I will forever be there to laugh with you, to cry with you, to lift you up when you’re down and to love you unconditionally through all of our adventures in life together.” He looked into his eyes and said, “I love you, Cas…I have always loved you and I promise to love you until I am no longer on this earth.”

Castiel chuckled as he wiped his eyes. “Asshole,” he whispered. “You promised you wouldn’t make me cry!”

He laughed and winked at him. Castiel almost rolled his eyes and began reciting his own vows. “I don’t know where to start.” He took a deep breath and started, “I don’t remember a time that you weren’t in my life or a moment that I didn’t love you. I do know this you were my strength when things looked bleak and when I didn’t think I could go on thinking about you made find the strength I had lost.” He took a deep breath as his eyes filled again, “From this moment and every moment after, I take you as my best friend for life. I pledge to honor, encourage, and support you through our walk together. When our way becomes difficult, I promise to stand by you and uplift you so that through our union we can accomplish more than we could alone.”

He wiped his eyes and sniffled. He smiled as he continued, “I will love you even when you drive me crazy. I will love you even on the days I don’t like you.”

That got laughter throughout the room and he continued, smiling at his Alpha, “I will think less of what I want and more about what you want. I promise to always make you a priority and the life we’ll build together. I will laugh with you. I will respect you.” His smile widened and his eyes danced as he finished with, “I promise you I will love growing old with you. I love you with every beat of my heart…Alpha.”

Judge Singleton smiled, “Samuel, Gabriel.”

Sam began, “Gabriel, I can’t remember a time I didn’t love you and that I have never pictured you as my Omega, but I promise that our union will never be abusive in anyway and you won’t be lesser than me because of your secondary gender—”

They heard scoffs come from James and John. Sam turned his head and shot a glare to both men. He continued, “Which is why I pledge to you today, in front of the people who are important to us both that from this day forward and beyond, you will be my partner and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together.

I give you my hand, my heart, my soul, and my love from this day forward and everyday in the hereafter. For where you go I will go and where you stay I will stay. I can’t promise that I can give you everything you want, but I promise to always give you everything you need. I can’t promise you won’t get on your nerves and I can’t promise I won’t laugh when I do.”

The courtroom laughed when he said that and he continued, “I love you, Gabriel. I have always loved you and I can’t wait to spend the rest of our lives together.”

Gabriel smiled and wiped his tears. He smiled. “I love you because you actually put effort into me. I love you because nobody has ever given me the reason to be better and you are the only one who could love me this way. I love you because you always make me feel that I am worth something. I love you because you take care of me. I love you because you make me smile when I almost forgotten how to. I love every giant-sized piece of you and I love you because you’re simply you.”

Judge Singleton chuckled. “Well, I couldn’t have said it better myself.” He looked at the Alphas. “Do you have the rings?”

They nodded and pulled them out. Dean held out the black velvet box he had gotten for himself. Castiel took it and opened the box. Inside was a silver band with infinity symbols laid inside and wrapped all the way around. Castiel saw the engraving in the inside and smiled. It said: **I Promise**. Castiel smiled and looked at him. “It’s beautiful.”

Dean smiled. The Judge looked at Dean. “Go ahead.”

“I give you this ring as a symbol of my love for you. Let it be a reminder that I am always by your side and that I will always be a faithful partner to you,” Dean said with a smile. He slid the ring onto Cas’ now naked left ring finger. Without caring that his father and Cas’ grandfather was there, he kissed said finger.

Castiel smiled and thumbed the ring on his finger. It looked incredible on his finger. He took the ring out the velvet pillow and handed the box to Gabriel. He took Dean’s hand and looked into his eyes. “I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and faithfulness. As I place it on your finger, I commit my heart and soul to you. I ask you to wear this ring as a reminder of the vows we have spoken today.” He slid it onto his hand and connected their fingers.

Sam handed Gabriel his ring and pulled the other ring out of his pocket. Gabriel opened the box and smiled when he seen the cursive engraving: Always and Forever…He leaned over to Sam and whispered, “What’s mine say?”

Sam chuckled and showed it to him. In black cursive engraving: **I belong with you…** Gabriel smiled. “Nice, Alpha,” he murmured.

“Could we move this along?” James demanded.

Castiel and Gabriel both jerked at the sound of their grandfather’s booming voice. Dean looked into Cas’ eyes. “Focus on me. Don’t worry about him.”

“I’m sorry,” he whispered.

“No reason to apologize, Sweetheart. This is why I didn’t want him here.”

“But he has to ‘witness’ the Claim Bite,” Castiel whispered.

He nodded. “I know. It’s not your fault.”

Dean glared at him. “Shut up,” he ordered the older Alpha.

Judge Singleton looked at James. “James, the interruption will only stretch this out further.”

He grumbled and folded his arms over his chest. Judge Singleton looked at Sam. “Can we continue?”

Sam looked at Gabriel. “Baby, are you okay or do you need a few minutes?”

He shook his head. “No. I’m okay. I’ll be even better once…”

The Alpha nodded and smiled. “Okay, Sweetheart. We’re almost done.” He saw the confirmation nod and looked at Judge Singleton. “We’re ready to continue.”

He nodded. “Okay. Whenever you’re ready, Sam, recite your ring exchange.”

He nodded. He took Gabriel’s hand and hovered the ring on his finger. “I give you this ring  
as a reminder that I will love, honor, and cherish you. In all times, in all places, and in all ways, forever.” He slid the ring onto his hand and smiled.

Gabriel took the ring out of the box and handed the box to his brother. He slid it to the Alpha’s first knuckle. “With this ring, I marry you and bind my life to yours. It is a symbol of my eternal love, my everlasting friendship, and the promise of all my tomorrows.”

Judge Singleton smiled. “Dean and Castiel and Samuel and Gabriel, you have heard the words about love and marriage, have exchanged your vows and made your promises, and celebrated your union with the giving and receiving of rings. Now is the time for you to exchange Claim Bites, so whenever you’re ready.” He looked at the audience of people. “If you wouldn’t mind, the Claim Bite exchange can almost be orgasmic and for that I ask you to give them their privacy.”

With that everyone looked away as Dean picked up Castiel’s wrist. “I’m sorry.”

Castiel shook his head. “It’s okay. Just do it, Sweetheart.”

He nodded. His canines dropped and he brought the Omega’s wrist to his mouth with one hand while Castiel took his other wrist and did the same. They kept their eyes locked on each other and a few moments later, they both bit into their flesh.

Castiel groaned as sensations curled through him like a tidal wave and pushed him into orgasm almost instantly. He whimpered as he bit his lip, his Slick gushing and sliding down his thighs, at the intenseness that swept through him.

Dean felt the lust tearing through him, his climax plowing into him and shudders wracked his body as he stifled the audible that wanted to come out and instead bit his lip. As Dean and Castiel claimed each other, Sam lifted Gabriel’s wrist and Gabriel did the same. Keeping their eyes locked on each other, they both bit into their flesh.

The electricity sizzled from Sam’s balls, up his spine and centered in his brain as his body quivered and he groaned with ecstasy. Nothing had ever felt like that before. Nothing. The explosion that detonated in Gabriel overtook the Omega and he groaned. He felt the Slick poured from him as the orgasm began to ebb.

After a few moments, the Judge said to the crowd, “By the power invested in me by the state of Kansas, I now pronounce you Alpha-Husband and Omega-Husband.” He smiled. “You may kiss your Omega.”

Without really waiting for him to say that, knowing he needed to feel the comfort, Dean took his Omega’s face in his hands and kissed them both breathless. Sam pulled Gabriel into his arms and kissed him deeply. After the kisses, the couples hugged. Judge Singleton looked out into the courtroom and said, “I present to you, the Misters Winchester.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up Next: The Wedding Reception and the family secret comes out, but it's probably the worst kept secret in Arcadia Town History.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wedding reception begins...
> 
> John and Adam pull something on Cas to see Dean's reaction...
> 
> The family secret comes to light and James and Naomi get arrested...

After signing the appropriate paperwork, the couples walked out of the courthouse hand in hand. Gabriel and Sam walked to their car. Once inside, Gabriel turned to his Alpha and kissed him deeply. Sam moaned and took his lips repeatedly. Gabriel broke the kiss and smiled at him. He had never felt like this before. He couldn’t remember ever being this happy before, this content. It was an incredible feeling, an amazing feeling. An indescribable feeling.

When Gabriel broke the kiss, Sam was panting. “What was that for?”

He shrugged, smiling. “No reason other than I’m allowed to any time I want now.”

He chuckled. “That you are.” He started the car and pulled out of the parking lot. He headed for their home and wrapped an arm around the Omega. He kissed his hair. “Do you like your ring?”

He nodded. “I love it,” he said and smiled down at the ring on his hand. “Despite my grandfather’s outburst it was perfect.”

“I have to agree,” he murmured against his hair before pressing a kiss there. “I’m gonna pull into the garage when we get home so that people can pull into the driveway and everything.”

“Sounds good to me,” he said, beaming. “I don’t plan on going anywhere.”

* * *

“Yo, Benny!” Dean called out from the side yard of the duplex. “Pull your pickup back here! We’ll use it for the coolers.”

“You got it, Cher!” he hollered back as Adam cranked up the CD player.

It was a hard rock song. From where Castiel was in the kitchen he rolled his eyes. He pulled the salads that he had pre-made out of the fridge and put them on the counter. He turned to the stove to check the pasta for the pasta salad he was going to make. He turned back to begin chopping olives he would put into the salad.

“So, you’re officially family.”

Castiel turned and saw Adam standing there popping pretzels. “Yes.”

He laughed bitterly. He walked up behind him and began sniffing at him. Castiel felt the cold chill of terror run down his spine. He moved his neck out of the way. “Get away from me, Adam.”

“Mmm,” he muttered. “You smell sweet. Just like apple pie.” He sniffed him again. “No wonder my big brother likes you so much.”

“Adam, seriously, back off!” He elbowed the Alpha in the gut.

The younger Alpha released a pained gasp and coughed. “Asshole.”

Dean walked through the house and headed for the kitchen calling out, “Hey, Babe, where’d you put the extra sodas and beers?”

He halted when he heard his Omega whimper and not in the fun way. Immediately he felt the rage within him rise and he lunged toward the Alpha who was rubbing himself all over his Omega. He spun him around, put his hand at his throat and slammed him hard against the wall as he exclaimed, “Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t rip your fucking throat out?!”

Adam grunted as his back slammed into the wall in the kitchen and he looked into his oldest brother’s eyes. He saw the border of Alpha-Red in his eyes and knew he had fucked up. John and Kate rushed in with Cas’ fathers and grandfather behind them. “What in the hell is going on?!”

Dean slammed him into the wall as he said, “TELL ME ONE WHY I SHOULDN'T SNAP YOUR NECK?!”

Adam saw the border get wider around the Alpha’s eyes. “Shit, dad, this was a bad idea. I just saw his eyes flash red.” Castiel immediately knew what that meant. His Alpha needed him. Knowing that snapped him out of his fear.

“Dean let him go!” Kate yelled. “You’re gonna kill him!”

Castiel walked up to him and said, “Dean, let him go.”

The Alpha growled and Castiel saw his eyes basically ebb with red. He tried again and it still didn’t work. Finally he said, “Alpha! Please, stop. I need you.” He looked into Dean’s one eye. “Alpha, I need you,” he said more firmly. “You promised no blood on our wedding day, please?”

That seemed to have calmed him enough to have him letting Adam go. He released him and he slid down the wall. He glared at his brother and father. “I don’t know what in the hell kind of game you’re playing if either of you touches him again I will kill you and trust me I will get away with it.”

“He’s not lying,” Michael said coming into the room. “It’s justifiable homicide under the mating law.” He looked around the room. “I don’t know what happened here and I don’t care. I’m off the clock.” He held out the big bowl to Castiel. “It’s Hannah’s fruit salad.”

Castiel smiled. “Thank you.” He took the bowl from him and put it on the counter. He looked around the room. “Give us about ten minutes and we’ll be out there.”

Cain nodded. “Okay.”

“I’m not going to leave so they can—”

“Get out!” Cain snapped. “The party’s outside. They’re newlyweds, James, just go.”

He huffed and walked out. Everyone else left and Cas took the Alpha’s hand. He pulled him upstairs. He walked into their room and pushed him onto the bed. “You need to calm down.”

“I’m calm,” he evaded.

“Yeah, right,” he murmured. He kissed his lips softly. “You still have red rims, Alpha.”

Dean smirked, remembering all too well what could settle him. “There is one thing if you remember…”

Castiel’s eyes lifted to his husband’s. **_His husband._** _Dean Winchester was finally his husband._ He saw the lusty mischief light into his eyes and his tingled with anticipation. “No, Dean, we can’t…”

Dean stood and moved Castiel to the bed. “We can,” he murmured.

He felt his stomach flutter at the look in his eyes. He had the predatory look that he had the night that they had promised to give each other mating bites. Something seemed to have come over him in that moment and he captured Dean’s mouth in a very hungry kiss.

Dean caught himself before the force of the kiss toppled them both over. His entire body seemed to heat from the outside in. He deepened the kiss and poured everything he was feeling into it. He dropped his hands to the Omega’s belt buckle and with deft fingers undid his belt. He broke the kiss, heard Cas whimper and Dean said, “Stand up.”

Cas stood on shaky legs and felt the instant wetness from his slick.

Dean went to his knees and looked up at him. He just smiled as he pulled the omega free from his boxers. Cas moaned. “No, Dean…we can’t…”

“Yes,” he moved his hand from his balls to his hole and back. He heard Cas gasp breathless as he moaned. “We can…” He looked up at him. “Remember making you come has always calmed me.”

He released a shuddery gasp as he moved his hand back and forth. “That’s because you came too,” Cas countered.

“Ten to one says I will this time too,” he said and moved his hand and licked his fingers. The cinnamon honeyed taste of the Omega exploded on his tongue. “Oh, we are so making love later.”

Castiel’s laugh died as the Alpha caressed him again. He looked down at the man that had stolen his heart so many years before. Dean pulled the boxers down to his ankles. His belly flip-flopped at the lusty look in his eyes. He took him gently into his mouth and Cas moaned long and deep. He slowly began to work him with his mouth. Cas’ breathing began coming out in pants, hitches and panting hitches.

Dean stopped along enough to tell him, “Spread your legs, Baby,” then went back to making love to him with his mouth. He stopped sucking on the omega and moved to the man’s inner thighs. He pressed his tongue against the slippery heated flesh and Cas cried out, tangling his fingers in his hair.

“Dean!” he moaned.

Dean licked up his legs, then pressed a wet dirty kiss on his upper thigh. “You taste so good, Baby.” He licked again at the heated flesh and then nipped him.

“Oh…fuck…!” Cas jerked, overcome by desire and a little surprised.

He moved to the other thigh and did the same thing. Castiel groaned and called out Dean’s name again. Dean watched as more slick came from the Omega and he felt his cock harden again. He moaned against Cas’ flesh and he cried out again. He caressed his fingers on his slick drenched thighs then used one finger to test him.

Cas moaned as he felt the Alpha’s finger enter him. “Oh, God…. Dean….please….”

Knowing he could take with how drenched the man was, he inserted 2 fingers and Cas let out an obscene moan. The Omega practically begged, “Yes, Alpha. Please…”

“If I finger fuck you, Castiel, I want you to tell me when you’re about to come, okay?” As Dean spoke he slowly moved his fingers in and out of the man.

“Yes!” he cried as his stomach tightened. Coherent thought wasn’t going to happen. It just wasn’t and he couldn’t stop if he wanted them to. “Why, Alpha?”

“Because I want you to come in my mouth, can you do that?”

“Yes,” he moaned.

“That’s my boy. You are such a good omega.” He moved his fingers in and out of the man, first slow and then at a steady pace.

He felt dizzy from the need and desire swirling around inside of him. “Oh, God…Dean, that feels so good.”

After that all that could be heard was the obscene squelching of Cas’ desire accepting Dean’s fingers over and over again. Also there was a slurping sound from Dean’s mouth as he loved Cas’ cock. And the soft groans from Dean, the loud moans and calling out various statements and encouragement from Cas.

“Dean…” he panted. “Dean, I’m gonna come, Baby.”

Dean hummed and that seemed to have pushed Castiel over the edge as his orgasm overtook him and he screamed Dean’s name, falling back on the bed, arching as he came in the back of the Alpha’s throat and his slick gushed out. Dean pulled back, swallowed the salty liquid and sighed. He finished, licked him off, then placed a kiss on each thigh, above his belly button and then moved up to his mouth.

Cas kissed him senseless. Tasting himself on Dean’s lips only upped the eroticism of the moment. “That…that…that was incredible.”

Dean kissed him again. “Always has been, Baby.” He sighed as he rolled onto his back.

Cas sniffed the air and smiled when he realized that the Alpha came too. He rolled onto his side and looked down at him. He kissed his chest. “You came too.”

He smiled up at him. “Told you I would.”

Cas’ mouth swooped down to take his and Dean tucked a hand behind the Omega’s head and deepened the kiss.

* * *

Sam pulled into the garage and shut the large door. When the car was in position and the engine shut off, Gabriel reacted. He straddled the man and took his mouth in a mind-blowing kiss. The rest of the drive home was filled with simple conversation, but all Gabriel could think about was getting the Alpha off. He broke the kiss and they were both panting. “I thought it would take more convincing, Gabe.”

He shook his head as his hands dropped to the Alpha’s buckled. “I’ve been thinking about it the whole way home,” he said as he ground himself into him.

Sam hissed in a breath as he felt the Omega’s ass crack rub against his erection. “Gabe…” he all but whimpered and pulled his dress shirt free. He felt his fingers beginning to unbuckle his belt and then stop. Sam looked into his face. “What’s wrong, Baby?”

 _You’re too damn aggressive. I’ll make you a submissive bitch._ “Am I being too forward?”

“No,” he murmured softly. He reached down for the seat adjuster and pushed their seat back. “I like it.” He caressed his face. “It reminds me of the old Gabriel. The one that was forward like that and flirted.” He took his mouth, dipping his tongue inside. “But this time the flirts will be directed toward me and not at other Alphas.” Their tongues playfully tangled before he pulled back. “You can be as forward as you want to be. I don’t mind at all. Truthfully I’ve always had a fantasy of having the forward and flirty Gabe coming so hard as I took you over and over again.”

Gabriel moaned at the image that entered his mind and dropped his hands back to the Alpha’s belt as his hips ground into him again. “That sounds hot and I have to admit I’ve never actually came voluntarily with an Alpha.”

Sam smiled. “Let’s see if we can change that,” he murmured and dipped his head to his neck. He placed open-mouthed kisses up and down his neck, nipping at his throat and then sucking at Gabriel’s mating gland.

His reaction was swift and violent as he moaned obscenely and gripped Sam’s shoulders as sensations swept through him. “Oh, God…Sammy. You’re getting really good at that.”

“That’s my job,” he murmured and began unbuttoning the Omega’s dress shirt. “Just imagine how it’s going to be later.”

“Oh, God…” he murmured as a shiver of lust shuddered through him. He pulled his arms through the sleeves of the shirt and tossed it into his seat.

Sam did the same with his shirt and ravished at each other again. Gabriel lifted himself and pulled his pants off. He looked into his eyes and he saw the lust that mirrored there. “Take off your pants,” he commanded.

Sam smirked as he said, “You’re awfully bossy.”

He smiled as he watched the Alpha push his pants down his legs. “And you love it.” He looked into his eyes. “We’re not having sex,” he told him. “Because the first time we have sex I want you to knot me.”

The Alpha’s breath shuddered out as he said, “Fuck yes…”

“Take me…” he murmured against his lips. “Make me come, Alpha…please.” He ground his hips into him and whimpered, “Show me how it should be.”

Sam took him in his hand and began pumping him slowly. He hissed out a breath as Gabriel took him into his hand. Together they pumped and Gabriel ground himself. The car filled with pants and groans. “Oh, God, Sammy…that feels really good.”

“God, Gabe…” he rubbed the Omega’s thighs as he bucked up as Gabe ground down. “You’re…oh, shit, Gabe…doing so…good,” he panted.

Gabriel felt the Alpha’s knot inflate and felt the twist of lust in his gut at the thought of it buried deep inside of him tonight. “Ooh, Sammy…I can’t wait until you can bury that inside me so deep that I’ll feel it in the morning.”

“Me too,” he murmured. “Oh, God…Gabe, I’m close, Baby…”

As if that was all the encouragement he needed he twisted his hips and pumped the Alpha faster. “Come on, Big Guy…” he murmured before crying out, coming all over Sam’s belly.

Seconds later, white spots flashed in his vision before he exploded with a loud guttural cry and then a moan as Gabriel kissed him through their orgasms. After a few minutes, Gabe broke the kiss and pressed their foreheads together. “Damn, Alpha…that was incredible.”

“Amazing,” he muttered. “You’re amazing.” He wrapped his arms around him and held him. “You did so well, Baby. I’m so proud of you for—”

“Don’t,” he murmured. “I feel too damn good to taint it with that man.” He kissed him long and deep. “Us is the only subject I ever want to talk about again.”

Sam sealed the declaration with a kiss. “Absolutely, Sweetheart.”

The car fell silent as they held each other. “Wanna go celebrate one of the best days of our life together?”

“Yes,” he agreed. He kissed him again. “Lets go, Alpha.” He climbed off of him and opened the passenger side door. He took his pants and as he was about to put them on, he stopped. “Would it be okay with you if I wore jeans?”

“You can wear whatever you want,” Sam told him, tucking himself back into the pants. “In fact I prefer to wear jeans if we’re going to be hanging with our friends and family.”

“Then, come on,” he said to him. “Let’s go get some jeans and a t-shirt on.”

“Agreed,” he said and with his pants still unbuckled and Gabe only in his underwear, he walked inside with him.

* * *

“Where’s your brother and his Omega?”

Dean hovered his beer at his lips and looked over his shoulder at his father. “You mean Sam and Gabriel?”

“Yes, Sam and his Omega.”

He rolled his eyes. “Right. I don’t know. I stopped being Sammy’s keeper when he went to college.”

“Besides they’re newly married,” Cas told him, placing the bowl of chips on the table. “Maybe they got distracted.”

Dean smiled and bent his head down. “You mean like we did?” he laughed as he pressed his lips to his.

“Yes.”

“Get me a beer,” John demanded the Omega.

Dean tensed ready to defend but as he opened his mouth to say something, he stopped when he heard Castiel sass out, “Get your own damn beer. I’m not your Omega.” He pointed at Kate. “If you’re feeling that lazy then ask your own Omega to get it for you.”

Dean laughed and kissed him as he said, “That’s my boy!” He pulled him to him and kissed his hair.

“You should really teach him to be more submissive.”

Dean shook his head. “Nope. He’s submissive where it counts and talking to you or his grandfather isn’t one of those times.”

He looked around the yard and he froze when seen his old keyboard and Gabriel’s old guitar. “Babe, what’s my old keyboard doing here?”

“Luce and Mike brought them over. Something about they were going to convince you to play.”

“Ooh! That sounds fun!”

They turned and Dean smiled. “Decided to come up for air, huh?”

Sam chuckled. “Shut up.”

Michael walked over with Raph and Luce with him. “So is that a yes?”

Castiel shrugged as he glanced at John and James fuming over at the other side of the yard. “I don’t know…”

“Why not, Babe?” Dean asked. “You used to love messing around with your brothers like that.”

“I know, but…”

Michael looked at his baby brother and said softly, “We haven't played in over ten years…”

“I know, but…”

Gabriel knew something was up and looked at him. “Why not, Cassie?”

“Uh...cuz grandpa James is here.”

“But so is Grandpa Adam," Lucifer said. “And you know he loves this shit.”

“You knew?!” Cas and Gabriel exclaimed in unison.

“We all knew,” Michael told him. He seen the shocked expressions on their faces and laughed. “Come on, guys. I look just like the guy do you not think I wasn’t going to figure out why I didn't look like, dad or grandpa or even Naomi's parents?”

“Well, yeah, which is what made me and Cassie go searching as to why.” He sighed and looked at Cas.

“What’s wrong?” Raph asked. “I thought you’d be happy about—”

“How could we be happy about it?!” Cas exclaimed. “When that was the very reason why we were sent away!”

“What?” Michael asked.

“We were sent away, sold to Asmodeus and Arthur so that you guys wouldn’t find out and neither would the rest of the town,” Gabriel told them. “And this entire time you’ve known!”

“Maybe you should take this inside,” Amelia attempted.

“No!” Castiel exclaimed. “I won’t be rushed off like an irrational Omega. I was fucking sold to keep a family secret that come to find out wasn’t a secret after all!” He glared at his grandfather. “I hope you’re fucking pleased with yourself!”

“Don’t you fucking talk to me like—”

“My brother almost died because of your bullshit!” Castiel exclaimed. “If it wasn’t for you and your fucking goddamn need to keep the fucking family image none of this would have happened!”

“The family image is—”

Castiel had no idea what came over him as he plowed his fist into the man’s face. The guests at the reception watched as the older man’s head went back and came back up, his nose spouting blood almost instantly. “The family image isn’t shit to me!” he yelled. “Never has been!”

“What the hell?!” James exclaimed. “You fucking hit me!”

He shot him a death glare. “One of the many things my Alpha showed me.” His glare became darker. “Unlike you and our so called “loving” grandmother, he has never been ashamed of the fact that I’m an Omega.” He charged toward his grandfather. “You know until I found out the family secret and was sent to that sadistic asshole I loved being an Omega.”

As he started for him this time, he was stopped by his grandma Eve while Grandpa Adam charged him. “You sold my grandsons?!”

“That’s all they—”

There was a deafening roar and everyone stood in shock as Cain had the older man by the throat. “They’re children!” he roared. “My children!” His eyes narrowed. “That’s right, James, I said it. Michael, Lucifer, Raphael, Gabriel and Castiel are all mine. There is a quarter of your DNA inside of them and I will forever be grateful to you for having my mate—” he saw the shocked expression on his face and sneered. “That’s right, Asshole. Naomi and Chuck’s marriage is invalid.”

Chuck heard his father gurgle trying to breathe but he was too fucking angry to react. His father was involved in it. “And what you did to me and to my sons is illegal, father.”

“Wha…what?” he gagged out.

Michael walked up to his father and tapped his shoulder. “Release the ignorant asshole, dad. He’s not worth it.” He folded his arms in front of him. “It’s not like he has any pull here anyway.”

“What do you mean?” Cain asked as he lowered the man. He looked to Benny and Dean and gave them a look that told them to not let him leave.

“Now that the law firm is legally in the hands of me and my brothers as of yesterday, I can say this, the family secret is the worst kept secret in this town, Grandfather.” He glared at him. “Did you really think that I wouldn't try to figure out why Raph, Cas and I don't look ANYTHING like you or da--I'm sorry, Papa?" His eyes narrowed. “We’re not stupid! By the looks of it we’re more intelligent than you are.”

“Why you disrespectful little…” he started for him, but Cain stood in his way.

“You take one more step toward my son and I will be forced to beat your ass, Old Man.”

“Adam, I will not stand here and let your son—”

“You will so,” Adam told him. “You may be the richest bastard in this town, but you’re not a member of the founding family.”

Gabriel looked at his grandfather. “Founding family?”

He nodded. “What do you think Arcadia means, Gabe?” Adam asked.

He shrugged. “I didn’t really think about it.”

“Arcadia is a synonym of Heaven,” Eve told him. “Which is a play off of the fact that the Farmer family was the first family here to town.”

Gabriel shrugged as he looked at Sam. “I never thought about it.”

Eve laughed softly and hugged him. “It’s okay, Sweetie.”

Michael smiled at his grandma and eyed his dad and grandpa before looking at his grandfather. “By the way, all those papers weren’t just for ownership of the law firm.” His eyes narrowed. “As of this moment you have no pull when it comes to anything in this family.” His mouth slid into a sneer. “You didn't just sign over the law firm to me, Grandfather. You also signed over Family Alpha status to the man that should have had it all along...Cain Farmer." His eyes narrowed again.

“You can’t—”

“Actually I can,” Michael told him. “And I did.” A look of ‘gotcha’ slid into place as he said, "Which I should probably tell you that um...we had a board meeting and by unanimous decision we've decided to change the name of the law firm...to Farmer and Associates.”

That had Adam stopping, and he looked at his eldest grandson. “Wha…what?”

He nodded. “We also decided to change our surname to Farmer, Gabe and Castiel would have fallen into that but they’re now married so I’m sure they’re gonna be taking their husbands’ name. We figured it's about damn time we acknowledge who our real family is. It took almost forty years, but Papa’s in charge of the firm as it should have been considering he’s the lawyer in the family. When you signed over the firm, you also gave Cas and Gabe's ten percent back to them.”

“You tricked me!” he exclaimed.

Raph glared at his grandfather. “You didn't really think you were the only one with the conniving gene, did you?” He scoffed bitterly. “I have to admit that's the only thing I'm thankful that you gave us.”

Michael folded his arms over his chest and looked at Sam. “Hey, Brother, wanna take it from here?”

Sam smirked. “I’d be happy to.” He looked out of the corner of his eye and saw Naomi coming into the backyard. He looked over to his brother and swung his eyes back to Naomi. Dean nodded and headed back toward the house after talking to Benny for a moment. Sam looked at James. “James Novak, you are hereby charged with obvious disregard for the life of your only son and your youngest grandsons. You are charged with bartering the sale of your Omega grandsons—which is a state and federal charge—and selling all three Omegas. You are charged with selling said Omega son to a Beta—which is illegal in general. You are charged with disregard and enforcement of your son’s disguise as an Alpha.”

Cain spoke this time, “And thanks to conversations with my son-in-law and sons, I’m adding the charge of keeping me away from my Omega. My legal mate to satisfy your own agenda.” He glared at him. “Since you wanna play Power Alphas here, as dad said, you may be the richest bastard in town but you most definitely don’t have the power that I do as a member of the founding family.” He looked at Chuck. “I’m sorry, Sweetheart.”

He shook his head. “Don’t be. He accepted payment for me and our sons. Not to mention disregarding you as their father and forcing us both to keep going with this ruse.” He walked to him, taking his hand, intertwining their fingers. He looked at his father. “I hope you enjoy being someone else’s bitch. Maybe you’ll know what my boys went through while you were covering your ass.”

“Shut up. I did it for you—”

“How?!” Chuck yelled. “I told you when Cas found out about it and came to me that it was time to tell them. I had already told you that Michael and Raph had figured it out!”

“And this is why I wanted it to be between us! I’m going to prison!”

“YOU DESERVE IT!” All 5 Novak brothers exclaimed.

Lucifer looked at his grandfather. “Let me help you understand this, You Senile Old Goat. You negotiated our Omega-Father’s silence by marrying him to the daughter of the man you owed money to. Because she was so coldhearted and bitter that she couldn’t find someone to love her herself.”

“Lucifer!” Naomi exclaimed.

He looked at his brothers and then his grandma. “What? Did I say something that wasn’t true?”

Castiel snickered. “I didn’t hear anything untruthful.”

Eve laughed softly. Okay, she may be enjoying this way too much. “No, but Sweetie, focus. We do have a party to get to after all this ugliness.”

He smiled. “Very true, grandma.” He took a breath and continued, “The thing I don’t understand is this sick disbelief that you have that only…ONLY Alphas can be lawyers and inherit the business. And that’s not true. Not to mention you’re a coward.” His eyes narrowed to the man. “I don’t know why you insisted on us being the ‘perfect Alpha’ when you were extremely flawed yourself.”

“Excuse me?”

“You heard me. I didn’t fucking stutter. Alphas are supposed to be leaders of their families, Grandfather. And as a leader you protect your people.”

“And your father and grandfather did that?” he muttered.

Michael silenced both men by holding up a hand and looking at their grandfather. “They were following your directive, You asshole. Because you have some senile belief that you knew everything because you were a lawyer and not an architect.” He looked at his brothers. “Yep, Grandpa Adam is an architect. Fun fact: his firm designed and built the law firm and Sam and Gabriel’s wing.” He sighed. He looked at Sam. “Do you want to tell Naomi what she’s charged with?”

Sam looked at James. “You’ll be spending the rest of your natural life in prison. Which means your fortune will be split seven ways to your children and grandsons.” He looked at Naomi. “You’re charged with accepting a sale of an Omega. Fraudulent Omega claims. Omega and child abuse.”

“Child abuse?” she asked, almost demanded.

Raphael and Michael raised their shirts. Raphael raised his sleeve and Michael the shirt’s back. Raphael held out to her. “Scarring from a fly swatter beating because I told you to bite me when you wanted me to break up with Adina.”

Michael showed her the slashes on his back. “From a tree branch because I wouldn’t let you talk to Cas the way you were on our camping trip.”

“All of those charges amount to thirty to sixty years in prison. And that’s on the average. So you better hope you don’t get a judge that your father has swindled.” He exhaled. He looked at Michael and Cain. “Which one of you want to tell her the rest.”

“Because of your marriage being invalid and you accepting sale of the Omega Charles Novak Farmer,” Michael said. “You are hereby barred from entry of the home you’ve been sharing with him. You’re no longer allowed to use the credit cards or bank account that you have. Anything you’ve accepted from the point of acceptance of the deal between James and your father to now is to be repaid and given back to Papa.”

Gabriel smiled at his grandfather. “By the way, one of those other documents I know for sure was the “permission” Papa and dad need to sell that disgustingly huge mansion.” He smiled. “And Papa already decided that we’re going on a long-awaited family vacation with the money.”

Officer Jenna Nickerson and Agent Victor Henriksen walked to the criminals. Jenna handcuffed Naomi and Henriksen to James. Jenna began, “James Novak and Naomi Drake you’re under arrest for…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up Next: The Wedding Reception continues, with everything out in the open, it's time for the good times...plus some Sabriel and Destiel sexy honeymoon moments.


End file.
